


Drogi nieprzebyte

by SzmaragDrac



Series: Drogi [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Community: Mirriel, Fear, Gen, POV Sam Winchester, Pre-Canon, Pre-Stanford, elementy (light) horroru, nie ma slashu, trochę dramatu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: Sam właśnie skończył szkołę, więc Dean sądzi, że teraz wreszcie będą pełną rodziną, trochę dziwną i pokiereszowaną, ale przynajmniej trzymającą się ramię w ramię. Jednak nie wszystko idzie po jego myśli. Historia o Samie i Deanie wkraczających w dorosłość, którzy muszą zmierzyć się z czymś, na co w ogóle nie byli przygotowani.(będzie sequel)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Znajdziecie tu odstępstwa od kanonu pod względem fabuły (na przykład ignoruję te wszystkie flashbacki, które pokazywano w późniejszych sezonach) i odstępstwa pod względem charakterystyki postaci. Licentia poetica i tak dalej, ale oprócz tego nie chciałam pisać:  
> a) Deana jako bezczelnego babiarza (bo to jednak to nie do końca on; poza tym pamiętacie, jak Dean powiedział, że czyta Vonneguta? No to inne rzeczy też mógł, why not);  
> b) Johna jako stuprocentowego dupka skupiającego się tylko na polowaniach (no co, lubię kolesia);  
> c) Sama jako małego rebela, który non stop kłóci się z ojcem.  
> Akcja zaczyna się w roku (o ile dobrze liczę) 2001, ale ja wtedy miałam PIĘĆ LAT, więc nie wiem, czy dobrze oddałam ducha epoki. Pewnie nie. (Czy w 2001 roku młodzi faceci farbowali sobie włosy na szalone kolory? Nie, nie chodzi o żadnego Winchestera ;)).  
> W zgłoszeniu nie ma nic o slashu i faktycznie slashu w tekście nie znajdziecie, ale pojawia się jedna nieheteronormatywna postać, która wchodzi w (drobną) interakcję z Deanem — interakcja ta nie ma jednak charakteru ani romantycznego, ani seksualnego. No ale ostrzegam, coby nie było.  
> Znajduje się tu kilka przekleństw.
> 
> Beta: die Otter  
> 

Wszystko dookoła zdaje się mienić jak w kalejdoskopie, tyle że takim złożonym z czarnych, szarych, srebrnych i białych kawałków plastiku zamiast kolorowych. W pomieszczeniu jest ciemnawo, ale nie na tyle, by nic nie było widać; mijałoby się to z celem gabinetu luster. Przed wielkim zwierciadłem, które zajmuje kawałek ściany od podłogi aż do sufitu — wyłożonego jakimiś błyskotkami rzucającymi migotliwe cienie — stoi nieruchomo Sam i patrzy na swoje odbicie na zimnej tafli szkła. Ten drugi Sam, ten lustrzany, jest niski, ma szerokie biodra i szczerzy się dosłownie od ucha do ucha, a prawdziwy Sam wpatruje się w swoje-nie-swoje oczy bez uśmiechu.  
  
— Sammy.  
  
Do środka wchodzi Dean; ma rozwiane włosy, odsłania prawie wszystkie zęby w szerokim uśmiechu, w lewej ręce trzyma lody w rożku. Skrzypi drzwiami, ale nie domyka ich do końca i przez małą szparę do środka wpada trochę słońca, rozświetlając pomieszczenie. Dean podchodzi do Sama i staje za nim — teraz obaj są niscy i krępi, a w krzywym zwierciadle usta Deana są jeszcze szersze, zęby większe, a lody całkiem się rozmazują i przestają przypominać cokolwiek sensownego.  
  
— Co się tak gapisz w to lusterko? — pyta Dean.  
  
Sam się uśmiecha; odbicie natychmiast powtarza to w skrzywionej parodii.  
  
— Nic. Możemy iść razem na kolejkę górską, jak chcesz — odpowiada Sam, a odbicie porusza ustami w ślad za nim. — Albo na diabelski młyn.  
  
Dean się krzywi, liże lody i podchodzi do innego lusterka.  
  
— Nie.  
  
Odbicie Deana w kolejnym lustrze jest wysokie, jeszcze wyższe niż Sam w rzeczywistości; lustrzany Dean jest przeraźliwie chudy i ma wielką głowę z ogromnymi oczami, przez co przypomina kosmitę z tych kiepskich horrorów, które czasem z Samem oglądają. Kiedy unosi lody, by je znowu polizać, te najpierw stanowią bezkształtną plamę, wędrując po tafli coraz wyżej, aż w końcu, gdy docierają do ust Deana, obie gałki powiększają się tak jak jego oczy.  
  
— Mhm, więcej lodów — mamrocze Dean, a potem odgryza kawałek swojego rożka. — Dobry pomysł.  
  
Sam aż wciąga powietrze ze świstem.  
  
— Nie bolą cię od tego zęby?  
  
Dean odwraca się do niego przodem; jego odbicie to teraz tylko tył wielkiej głowy, a także zarys pleców, szczupłych i ledwo umięśnionych, choć Dean zaczął niedawno ćwiczyć i widać już pierwsze efekty.  
  
— Nie. Chodźmy stąd, tata zaraz kończy przesłuchiwać właściciela.  
  
Podchodzi do Sama i ramię w ramię ruszają ku drzwiom, ale muszą się rozdzielić, bo wejście jest zbyt wąskie dla nich dwóch. Sam idzie pierwszy.  
  


———

  
  
Krzyki dzieci biegających po wesołym miasteczku zlewają się z rozmowami ich rodziców lub opiekunów i z melodyjkami, które wydobywają się z głośników ustawionych przy prawie każdej kolejnej zabawce — muzyka przy kolejce górskiej jest skoczna i szybka, tak jakby miała podnosić już i tak wysoki poziom adrenaliny, a przy strzelnicach i miejscach z kolorowankami słychać ciche, spokojne nuty, które mają sprawić, że dzieciaki ochłoną i skupią się na tych właśnie atrakcjach.  
  
Powietrze jest ciężkie nawet jak na środek czerwca w Kolorado; Sam przepycha się przez tłum ludzi i nawet nie przeprasza, kiedy kogoś potrąca, bo gdyby to robił, to bez przerwy musiałby mamrotać: „Przepraszam, przepraszam,  _przepraszam_ ”. Podążający za nim Dean już trzy razy nadepnął mu na but i Sam domyśla się, że co najmniej dwa razy zrobił to specjalnie — zdążył zjeść swoje lody i teraz nudzi się wśród obcych ludzi i ich rozwrzeszczanych dzieci. Nigdzie nie widzą taty, więc albo wciąż rozmawia z właścicielem, albo ruszył na obchód po miasteczku, by jeszcze raz przyjrzeć się miejscu śmierci tej dziewczyny, Katie. Sam wie, że muszą być z Deanem ostrożni, nie mogą tak po prostu do niego podejść i zacząć rozmawiać jak gdyby nigdy nic. Oficjalnie ich tata jest tu jako agent FBI, który najpierw przesłuchiwał uczniów z pobliskiej szkoły, a potem wybrał się obejrzeć miejsce zbrodni, a oni mieli od razu iść do wesołego miasteczka, wmieszać się w tłum i udawać, że nie znają niejakiego Carla Michigana, za którego podał się John. Ale jest mu gorąco, Dean właśnie nadepnął na niego po raz czwarty, a weszli do miasteczka prawie trzy godziny temu. Ma tego dosyć.  
  
Sam odwraca się na pięcie; Dean prawie na niego wpada, marszcząc brwi.  
  
— Masz jeszcze trochę kasy? — pyta. Dean kiwa głową. — Super. Idziemy na lody. Jest mi gorąco i zaraz się rozpuszczę na tym cholernym słońcu.  
  
— To znajdźmy jakiś cień — odpowiada Dean, grzebiąc w kieszeni jasnoniebieskich dżinsów i wyciągając kilka pomiętych dolarów.  
  
— Ja znalazłem. W gabinecie luster. Zero słońca, ciemno, chłodno... I nikogo tam nie ma — wytyka Sam. — To mnie tam przydybałeś i wyciągnąłeś z powrotem na słońce.  
  
— E tam — zbywa go Dean.  
  
Idą teraz obok siebie; Sam znów potrąca innych ludzi, ale Dean uchyla ramię i sprytnie lawiruje w tłumie, tak by nikogo nie szturchnąć. Na chwilę zatrzymują się przy strzelnicy i obserwują jakąś małą dziewczynkę ubraną w różową sukienkę, srebrne buciki i diadem, która na oko ma siedem, może osiem lat; mała dzierży czarny łuk i celuje do tarczy, a potem wypuszcza strzałę i trafia w sam środek. Jej mama lub opiekunka bije brawo, a dziewczynka schodzi z podestu i z dumną miną wyciąga rękę po wygraną. Sam parska śmiechem, Dean robi minę pełną podziwu.  
  
— Poradzi sobie w życiu — wyrokuje, a Sam kiwa głową.  
  
Znów mieszają się z tłumem i podążają w kierunku stoiska z lodami. Tym razem Sam idzie za Deanem i przez całą drogę powstrzymuje się przed przydeptaniem mu buta, bo doskonale wie, że obaj uznaliby to za zemstę za wcześniejsze zachowanie Deana, a to zaś oznaczałoby początek wojny na przydeptywanie butów. Stara się nie myśleć o tym, że odpuszczając, pozwala Deanowi wygrać, i po prostu rozgląda się dookoła w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, na czym mógłby zawiesić oko na dłużej niż tylko kilka sekund. Zatrzymuje się dopiero wtedy, kiedy kątem oka dostrzega, że Dean właśnie przystanął przy lodziarni i ponownie przelicza pieniądze, które im zostały.  
  
— Dziesięć dolarów, a gałka kosztuje dwa, czyli wychodzi po dwie gałki i albo zostawiamy sobie dwa dolce, albo kupujemy jeszcze jedną gałkę na spółkę — mamrocze Samowi do ucha, gdy stoją w kolejce za dwiema dziewczynkami i jednym chłopcem oraz ich ojcem, wujkiem lub opiekunem.  
  
— Ciekawe, jak chcesz kupić jedną gałkę na spółkę — odpowiada cicho Sam, obserwując wystawę. Mają tu sporo smaków, ale większość z nich brzmi raczej niezachęcająco. Dostrzega aż trzy różne rodzaje truskawkowych — klasyczne, truskawkowe z rodzynkami i truskawkowe z kawałkami białej czekolady — i zastanawia się, kto w ogóle je takie niedobre lody. Same truskawki są pyszne, ale lody, cukierki i inne wyroby o tym smaku jakoś nigdy mu nie podchodziły.  
  
— Nie wiem, może sprzedawczyni ma nóż i ją nam przekroi...  
  
Sam posyła Deanowi zirytowane spojrzenie.  
  
— Od kiedy niby kroi się gałki lodów? Dlaczego ty nie umiesz zachowywać się jak normalny człowiek? — rzuca, ale to pytanie retoryczne. Z trybem życia, który prowadzą, raczej żaden z nich nie ma zbyt dużego pojęcia o byciu  _normalnym człowiekiem_. — Możemy też zrobić tak, że ty kupisz sobie dwie gałki, a ja trzy — dodaje po chwili.  
  
Dean otwiera usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale Sam zatyka mu je ręką i unosi znacząco brwi.  
  
— Ty wcześniej już jadłeś lody, a ja nie. Tata dał kasę nam obu na spółkę, a nie tylko tobie — mówi.  
  
Mina Deana zmienia się z lekko wkurzonej na zrezygnowaną; Dean wie, że w tej kwestii nie wygra, tak jak udało mu się wygrać w grze pod tytułem „Nadepnijmy Samowi na but milion razy”. Więc mają remis. Jedna wygrana dla Deana, a jedna dla Sama. Sam uśmiecha się i puszcza bratu oczko, opuszczając rękę.  
  
— A jakie smaki jadłeś wcześniej? — pyta, odwracając się z powrotem do lady. Dean stoi za nim i wlepia wzrok w biednego chłopca, który dłuższą chwilę zastanawia się nad wyborem.  
  
— Czekoladowy i czarną lukrecję.  
  
— Uch — krzywi się Sam. Dean niejednokrotnie wytykał mu, że tylko barbarzyńcy jadają pizzę hawajską, to jest ulubioną pizzę Sama, ale tak naprawdę barbarzyńcą jest Dean, bo czarna lukrecja, serio? Sam nie może na to nawet patrzeć. Teraz jednak obserwuje ladę z uśmiechem i zerka na Deana kątem oka.  
  
— Jaka szkoda, że nie zauważyłeś innych smaków, które tu mają. Na przykład tego. — Przytyka palec do szyby w miejscu, gdzie za szkłem znajduje się całkiem spory pojemnik z przylepioną do niego karteczką, na której widnieje ozdobny, pełny zawijasów napis: „SZARLOTKA”. — I jaka szkoda, że te lody już się skończyły.  
  
Faktycznie, pojemnik wskazywany przez Sama jest już pusty. Dean robi minę pełną rozpaczy, a wtedy Sam się z niego śmieje, aż prawie lecą mu łzy. Dean w odwecie kupuje dwie gałki o smaku lukrecji i podczas jedzenia wydaje z siebie bardzo nieprzyzwoite dźwięki, które zapewne mają świadczyć o tym, jak bardzo smakują mu te — okropne według Sama — lody, a które w rzeczywistości tylko Sama peszą i każą mu zwiewać z powrotem w kierunku gabinetu luster. Robi się coraz bardziej gorąco, o ile to w ogóle możliwe.  
  


———

  
  
Tata dzwoni do nich, kiedy właśnie Sam kończy jeść swoje lody, a po porcji Deana nie ma już ani śladu; obaj opierają się o niski płotek otaczający teren miasteczka. Dean odbiera i słucha przez chwilę, a potem rzuca krótkie „Dobra” i się rozłącza. Sam wbija wzrok w ziemię, przeżuwa ostatni kawałek rożka; czuje na sobie spojrzenie brata.  
  
— Tata już prawie skończył — odzywa się Dean. — Rozmowa z właścicielem się przeciągnęła, bo to jakiś gaduła był, a teraz idą zobaczyć tę ściankę wspinaczkową. Mamy jeszcze parę, paręnaście minut wolnych.  
  
Sam kiwa głową. Stoją gdzieś na uboczu, wyjście z wesołego miasteczka znajduje się prawie na wyciągnięcie ręki, więc hałas jest tu mniejszy.  
  
— Idziemy sobie postrzelać? — proponuje Dean, schylając się, by zajrzeć Samowi w twarz. Sam wciąż gapi się w ziemię. — Ej no. — Szturcha go w ramię. — Może wygramy coś jak ta mała.  
  
— Nie chce mi się — odpowiada Sam. — Poza tym zostały nam tylko dwa dolary.  
  
— No tak.  
  
Dean odwraca się z powrotem w kierunku ludzi; słońce stoi wysoko w górze i mocno ich oświetla, więc chłopak musi zasłonić sobie oczy ręką. Śmiesznie wykrzywia twarz, odsłaniając wszystkie zęby.  
  
— To możemy iść jeszcze do tego gabinetu luster. Bilety wstępu do miasteczka działają też jako wstęp do tego gabinetu, tak? — mówi po chwili, zerkając na Sama. — Nie trzeba nic dopłacać?  
  
Sam przez chwilę rozważa ten pomysł, ale perspektywa siedzenia na słońcu nie wydaje mu się zachęcająca, nawet jeśli ma okazję obserwować śmieszne bezowocne zmagania Deana z oślepiającymi go promieniami. Kiwa głową i odpycha się rękami od płotka, a potem rusza w kierunku gabinetu.  
  
— Co się tak wyrywasz, kowboju! — krzyczy za nim Dean. — Chcesz zapytać lustereczka, kto jest najpiękniejszy w świecie?  
  
Sam prycha i odwraca się na chwilę, by pokazać Deanowi środkowy palec. Dean nic sobie z tego nie robi, co może być spowodowane tym, że nie pierwszy raz brat raczy go takim gestem, albo tym, że Sam uśmiecha się teraz szeroko i parska śmiechem.  
  
— I tak wiadomo, co powie — dodaje Dean, a Sam przekręca się z powrotem i rusza prędkim krokiem, zmuszając Deana, by prawie za nim biegł. — „Dean Winchester”!  
  
— Chyba w twoich snach! — odkrzykuje Sam, tym razem się nie odwracając. — Kto ostatni, ten zgniły pomidor!  
  
Przyspiesza; teraz truchta między ludźmi, co i raz kogoś potrącając, za sobą słyszy też śmiech Deana.  
  
— Ile ty masz lat?! — wrzeszczy do niego Dean, ale Sam wie, że brat podjął grę i teraz pędzi za nim, starając się go dogonić.  
  
— Odejmij od swojego wieku cztery, ty gamoniu, to ci wyjdzie — odpowiada i odkręca się; Dean jest coraz bliżej, a Sam biegnie tyłem, potrącając jeszcze więcej osób. — No chyba że takie obliczenia cię przerastają — dodaje wrednie, a wtedy Dean przyspiesza jeszcze bardziej. Sam odwraca się przodem do kierunku biegu, stara się poruszać szybciej; chce wygrać ten wyścig.  
  
— Na szczęście szkoła i matematyka już dawno za nami — pokrzykuje Dean i wpada na jakąś kobietę z dzieckiem na ręku.  
  
Normalnie ucieszyłby się z tego zrządzenia losu, dzięki któremu bez problemu zwyciężył w tym ich małym, dziecinnym wyzwaniu, ale komentarz Deana... Sam jest już przy wejściu do gabinetu luster, więc zatrzymuje się i stoi w drzwiach, obserwując, jak brat gramoli się na nogi i podnosi małą dziewczynkę, pytając, czy nic jej się nie stało. Kiedy przeprasza obie i głaszcze malucha po głowie, Sam wślizguje się do pomieszczenia, starając się nie myśleć o tym, co rozważa obsesyjnie od kilku tygodni, jeśli nie miesięcy. Dean wchodzi za nim po kilku sekundach.  
  
— Wychodzi na to, że jestem zgniły pomidor — mówi z uśmiechem; przeczesuje sobie włosy i rozgląda się ciekawie po pomieszczeniu, mimo że był w nim całkiem niedawno.  
  
Sam wygina wargi w czymś na kształt suchego uśmiechu mającego pokazać, że cieszy się z wygranej, i podchodzi do jakiegoś lusterka. Jego odbicie jest prawie zwyczajne, różni się tylko tym, że głowa jest maciupka jak piłeczka do tenisa, a stopy wydłużają się jak u klauna. Odchodzi od tafli szkła szybkim krokiem, wzdryga się.  
  
— O boże, ty zgniły pomidorze — mamrocze do Deana.  
  
Dean śmieje się głośniej, niż ten żart na to zasługuje, ale Sam uśmiecha się pod nosem i szturcha go w ramię.  
  
— Lustereczko, powiedz przecie — zaczyna Dean skrzekliwym tonem i podchodzi do jakiegoś zwierciadła; zaczyna się w nim przeglądać, robiąc głupie miny. — Ktooo jest najpiękniejszy w świecie?  
  
— Wszyscy poza Deanem Winchesterem — odpowiada takim samym tonem Sam, a kiedy Dean odkręca do niego głowę i pokazuje mu język, dodaje normalnym głosem: — Od tej lukrecji jęzor ci czernieje, więc nie możesz być piękny.  
  
— Chrzań się — rzuca Dean i odwraca się do lusterka, by przyjrzeć się swojemu językowi. Zbliża się do tafli tak bardzo, że jej magiczne sztuczki przestają działać i odbicie Deana jest najzwyczajniejsze w świecie, tak jak na każdym innym lustrze. Ciemny język chłopaka jest dobrze widoczny.  
  
Sam śmieje się i szturcha Deana palcem w bok, ale on, zajęty obserwowaniem języka, nie zwraca na to uwagi.  
  


———

  
  
Do Kolorado przyjechali z Illinois, gdzie załatwili trzy grasujące wilkołaki. Walka z potworami zakończyła się krwawą łaźnią i ledwo uszli z życiem, bo te okazały się zupełnie nietypowe — były silniejsze, szybsze, zwinniejsze i bardziej krwiożercze niż inne wilki, które kiedykolwiek spotkali. Gdy wydawało się, że Winchesterowie zaraz zginą, każdy rozszarpany przed jedno monstrum, Sam ostatkiem sił wyjął z buta zwykły srebrny nóż, który nosił tam w razie czego, i wbił broń w gardło wilkowi przygważdżającemu go do ziemi. Ten zacharczał, opluwając Sama krwią, oderwał się od jego ciała i zatoczył, aż w końcu upadł i leżał tak nieruchomo. Sam zamknął oczy, wziął głęboki wdech i gdy właśnie chciał wstawać, by móc rzucić się na pomoc tacie i bratu, usłyszał krzyk ojca. Zdawało się, że śmierć jednego potwora rozwścieczyła dwa pozostałe; największy — atakujący do tej pory Johna — zawył i z obnażonymi zębami rzucił się na czołgającego się Sama, a chłopak mógł tylko zasłonić twarz rękami i modlić się, by John, teraz wolny, zdążył dopaść wilka, zanim ten dopadłby Sama. Gdzieś w tle słyszał, jak Dean sapie głośno i krzyczy coś do ojca, a wilk, który już prawie dosięgał gardła szamoczącego się brata, podrywa się i zaczyna wyć do księżyca, jak gdyby coś dogłębnie go zabolało. Sam podejrzewał, że nie chodziło o tych kilka lichych ran zadanych mu przez Deana, zanim potwór wytrącił mu broń z ręki, a raczej o to, że Winchesterowie zaatakowali wilkołaczą rodzinę, a Sam przed chwilą poważnie zranił i chyba nawet zabił najmniejszego z nich, to jest szczenię. John przeczołgał się po trawie, dopadł pistoletu naładowanego srebrnymi kulami, który stracił podczas walki, i strzelił dwukrotnie do ogromnego wilka. Ciężkie cielsko potwora zwaliło się na Sama, aż chłopak stracił dech; chwilę później usłyszał następne dwa strzały i jęk kolejnego umierającego monstrum, padającego obok Deana. Ten natychmiast rzucił się do Sama i pomógł mu wyjść spod zwłok wilkołaka, szarpiąc go za i tak już podarte ubranie.  
  
Do impali wsiedli cali brudni, w porwanych koszulach i ze śladami krwi na rękach; do motelu mogli wrócić dopiero po tym, jak znaleźli jakiś strumyk, w którym się obmyli, zwłaszcza Sam, którego twarz wciąż pokrywała krew wilkołaka. Mimo tak gorącej pory roku woda była zimna jak diabli i przez całą drogę do Kolorado John kichał raz za razem. Na granicy z Missouri poprosił Deana, by go zastąpił, a on sam położył się na tylnym siedzeniu, nakrył się kocem i uciął sobie drzemkę; Sam jednak dobrze wiedział, że ich ojciec miał płytki sen i non stop czuwał. Gdyby na maskę samochodu wskoczył znienacka jakiś potwór, John rzuciłby się na niego z nożem szybciej, niż Sam i Dean zdołaliby wyciągnąć pistolet ze schowka obok kierownicy.  
  
Wszystko było po staremu, może tylko z wyjątkiem muzyki, bo nie była ustawiona na prawie cały głos; Dean zamiast tego włączył cicho jakieś rockowe ballady i powstrzymywał się przed wyklepywaniem na kierownicy rytmu piosenek, bo nie chciał budzić taty. Sam siedział na siedzeniu pasażera i podczytywał jedną z książek Deana, które ten bezwstydnie kradł z tych małych wypożyczalni w niektórych odwiedzanych przez nich miasteczkach; zwykł chadzać do biblioteki, łgać w żywe oczy, że niedawno się tu wprowadził z tatą i bratem, zakładać konto i wypożyczać pięć czy sześć książek naraz. Czytał je wieczorami w motelach przy lampkach z potłuczonymi szklanymi abażurami lub brudnymi materiałowymi osłonkami, gdy Sam i John zajmowali się wyszukiwaniem informacji oraz spisywaniem ich w dzienniku, albo czytał w impali na tylnym siedzeniu, gdy John prowadził, a Sam obok niego wybierał muzykę — zazwyczaj i tak decydował się na Led Zeppelin, Metallicę czy AC/DC, bo nie chciał słuchać narzekań Deana, że mu nastrój psuje; poza tym rzeczywiście lubił rocka. Niekiedy czytał rano, gdy budził go deszcz i nie mógł już potem zasnąć, a Sam i John spali smacznie, zaplątani w kołdry i poszewki, choć to raczej rzadko, bo wszyscy dobrze wiedzieli, jaki z Deana śpioch. Sam podkradał mu te książki, które uznawał z interesujące, i czasami nawet towarzyszył bratu w wypadach do biblioteki, by na jego konto wziąć też coś dla siebie. Zawsze jednak starał się czytać szybko, tak by zdążyć zwrócić powieści, ale Dean czytał tyle, ile zdołał, a potem oddawał tylko to co przeczytane — resztę zabierał do impali, by mieć się czym zająć w drodze do następnego miasteczka, gdzie prawdopodobnie niecnie obrabuje następną bibliotekę. Czasami nie miał książki w ręku tygodniami i wtedy Sam chadzał do biblioteki bez niego, a czasami pożerał nawet dwie dziennie; miewał różne fazy i trudno było przewidzieć, co, dlaczego i czy w ogóle będzie czytał. Ze trzy razy Sam przyłapał go nawet z jakimiś romansidłami, ale podejrzewał, że Dean wypożyczył je w szczytnych celach — to jest chciał dowiedzieć się, jak poderwać tę czy inną dziewczynę.  
  
Ale kiedy opuszczali Missouri i wjeżdżali do Kansas, Sam był niespokojny. W ciągu tych wszystkich lat zdołał w pewnym sensie poczuć się jak obywatel całych Stanów; uwielbiał odwiedzać latem gorącą Kalifornię i spacerować z Deanem po Santa Monica Pier, uwielbiał odwiedzać Dakotę Północną zimą i siedzieć w jakimś barze z Deanem, sącząc grzańca i obserwując, jak brat zagaduje do kelnerki albo czyta kolejną podwędzoną skądś książkę, uwielbiał też po prostu jechać przez Iowa, Nebraskę i Wyoming z uchylonymi oknami, przez które wystawiał głowę w stronę przyjemnie ciepłego słońca i błękitnego nieba, i z Deanem pośpiewującym gdzieś w tle piosenki lecące z radia. Czasami wydawało mu się, że Stany to cały świat; wiedział, że to nieprawda, że na świecie jest siedem kontynentów i na każdym mieszkają ludzie tworzący swoje własne państwa, społeczności, miasteczka, że wszędzie można znaleźć coś innego, ale kiedy tak jechali dzień za dniem i przekraczali tylko granice kolejnych stanów, wtedy zdawało się, że Ziemia jest Ameryką. Wszyscy wszędzie mówią po angielsku, wszyscy wszędzie świętują czwartego lipca, wszyscy wszędzie wiedzą, kto był pierwszym prezydentem Stanów Zjednoczonych. Jasne, ludzie w Bostonie mówili ze śmiesznym akcentem, a mieszkańcy Kalifornii szczycili się opaloną skórą i mieli dostęp do największego oceanu na świecie, ale tak naprawdę, gdzieś w głębi, nie różnili się od siebie absolutnie niczym. Wszędzie był dom, bo wszędzie było tak samo.  
  
Ale Kansas... Kansas było — dla Sama — inne. Nie pamiętał domu rodzinnego; być może Dean miał jakieś wspomnienia z okresu, kiedy mama jeszcze żyła, a tata nic nie wiedział o potworach, ale Sam nigdy go o to nie pytał. Mimo to Kansas było dla niego trochę bardziej domem niż wszystkie pozostałe stany; spędzili tu ostatnie cztery miesiące, by Sam mógł skupić się na końcowym etapie swojej edukacji, pozytywnie zdać egzaminy i  _wreszcie być wolnym!_ , jak ujął to Dean. We trójkę wynajęli małe mieszkanko niedaleko szkoły Sama, ale rzadko kiedy tam siedzieli. Zazwyczaj krążyli po całym Kansas w poszukiwaniu potworów, a gdy znaleźli jakąś sprawę gdzieś w innym stanie, wtedy albo jechali tam wszyscy, jeśli Sam miał wolne lub mógł bez przeszkód opuścić jeden dzień czy dwa, albo rozdzielali się i Sam zostawał w mieszkaniu sam lub z Deanem. To była najbliższa domowi namiastka, jakiej kiedykolwiek doświadczył; cztery lata wcześniej tata zaproponował Deanowi, że wynajmą mieszkanko i pozwolą mu w spokoju skończyć edukację, ale Dean tego nie chciał. Nadal zmieniał szkoły co miesiąc, co dwa miesiące, czasami częściej, a mimo to egzaminy zdał za pierwszym razem. Być może jego wyniki nie były najwyższe, ale dla niego i tak nie miało to znaczenia. Nie planował iść dalej, żaden z nich o tym nie myślał. A przynajmniej nie wtedy.  
  
Te cztery miesiące w Kansas były dla Sama czymś zupełnie innym, dały mu jakieś pojęcie o tym, jak żyją  _normalni_  ludzie. Codziennie rano wychodził z mieszkania, a nie z pokoju motelowego, nie mijał recepcji i nie musiał meldować się i wymeldowywać co kilka tygodni. Dean nawet nie kradł już książek, po prostu zapisał się do biblioteki i wypożyczał dwie czy trzy tygodniowo, a kiedy nie zdążył którejś przeczytać, przedłużał termin i oddawał ją później — choć kilka razy musiał to robić za niego Sam, zwłaszcza gdy Dean zabierał książki i jechał z ojcem na polowanie do Teksasu albo Arizony. Ale to właśnie było to, ta  _normalność_. Kiedy przedłużasz bratu termin oddania książek w bibliotece, a nie obserwujesz stos tomów leżący na szafce i zastanawiasz się, które z nich Dean zdąży przeczytać, a które ukradnie. Kiedy smażysz jajecznicę we własnej kuchni na własnej patelni, a nie tylko jesz kupną w restauracji na talerzu, który nie jest twój. Winchesterowie mieli swoje rzeczy — samochód, broń, ubrania, kupowali artykuły do higieny, ale to nie o tym coraz częściej myślał Sam, gdy siedział nad podręcznikami i kątem oka patrzył, jak jego miejsce reaserchera zajmuje Dean i jak obaj, jego ojciec i brat, spędzają godziny nad rozwiązywaniem kolejnych spraw.  
  
Nocowali w Kansas w jakimś tanim motelu, a następnego dnia ruszyli dalej, aż dodarli tutaj, do Kolorado. Kolorado jest całkiem przyjemne, tak sądzi Sam, ale coraz trudniej mu myśleć o tych wszystkich stanach jako o jednym wielkim domu.  
  


———

  
  
Wędrują obok siebie ścieżką prowadzącą na parking obok wesołego miasteczka, ale mijają go i idą dalej. Tata zatrzymał się impalą przy kolejnej ulicy, by wszyscy trzej mogli się rozdzielić, zanim dotrą na miejsce. John już na nich czeka, kiedy docierają do samochodu, a gdy wchodzą — Sam z tyłu, a Dean z przodu, na miejscu pasażera — tata odpala i rusza. Gładko włącza się do ruchu i odzywa się dopiero wtedy, kiedy już jadą.  
  
— Będziecie mi potrzebni — mówi. — Musicie wybrać się do biblioteki i przejrzeć stare gazety, te sprzed dwóch lat.  
  
— Po co? — pyta Dean i zaczyna grzebać w schowku; Sam podejrzewa, że szuka jakiejś książki. — Myślałem, że już znalazł tata wszystko, czego potrzebował.  
  
— Tak mi się wydawało. — John chrząka i zmienia pas, upewniając się w lusterku wstecznym, że może wykonać ten manewr. W odbiciu łapie wzrok Sama i puszcza mu oczko. Sam czuje momentalny napływ poczucia winy, że wciąż myśli o zostawieniu taty i Deana, nawet jeśli wszystkie te plany nadal są mgliste. — Ale teraz musicie znaleźć informacje o szkole tej dziewczyny, o jej znajomych, jakieś wywiady z przyjaciółkami i inne takie. Musimy wiedzieć dokładniej, jakie relacje łączyły ją z tą bidulką, tą Katie, którą teraz zamordowano.  
  
Dean wyciąga ze schowka podniszczony egzemplarz „Rzeźni numer pięć” Vonneguta, który, jak Sam pamięta, ukradł w Minnesocie; naklejka z numerem i nazwą biblioteki informuje go, że książka pochodzi z Lakeville. Chłopak otwiera ją i przerzuca kilka kartek, ale nie zaczyna czytać; wciąż uważnie wpatruje się w tatę.  
  
— Jakieś nowe okoliczności? — pyta Sam, bardziej z grzeczności niż faktycznej ciekawości.  
  
John kiwa głową i poleca Deanowi włączenie Led Zeppelin. Kiedy w samochodzie rozbrzmiewają pierwsze nuty, ojciec się relaksuje i siada wygodniej. Do ich motelu jest jeszcze kilka ładnych mil, więc mają trochę czasu.  
  
— Tak — odpowiada w końcu tata. — Podobno tamta dziewczyna dwa lata temu spadła ze ścianki wspinaczkowej kilka dni po tym, jak dowiedziała się, że jej chłopak ją zdradza. Ale jeszcze nie wiem, jak się to ma do śmierci tej Katie sprzed kilku dni. Podrzucę was tutaj, dobra? — pyta i zerka na Deana. — Odłóż tę książkę i idź z bratem do biblioteki. Masz tu już konto, tak? Chyba zakładałeś kilka dni temu.  
  
— Tak, mam — odpowiada Dean. — Wypożyczyłem już dwie książki.  
  
— Świetnie — mówi John i zjeżdża na pobocze. — Zdążyłeś już którąś przeczytać? To możesz od razu oddać.  
  
Dean kiwa głową i nurkuje w schowku, a potem wyciąga „Wielkiego Gatsby'ego”. Sam unosi brwi; nie miał pojęcia, że Dean równie chętnie sięga po lektury szkolne.  
  
Zatrzymują się obok całkiem sporej biblioteki. Ściany budynku pomalowane są kolor, który lata temu musiał być jaskrawym pomarańczem, ale dziś przypomina raczej wyblakłą szarość, która lekko zalatuje na różowopomarańczowo. Sam i Dean wychodzą z impali; John uchyla szybę i kiwa na nich, by się zatrzymali.  
  
— Przyjadę po was za jakieś półtorej godziny, dobra? Pójdę przesłuchać byłego chłopaka tej dziewczyny, która zginęła dwa lata temu. Może będzie coś wiedział.  
  
— Dobra, tato — odpowiada Dean.  
  
John kiwa im głową i odjeżdża, a oni ruszają w stronę biblioteki.  
  


———

  
  
Dean orientuje się tylko w dziale z beletrystyką, więc kręcą się po bibliotece bezsensownie przez chwilę, zanim decydują się iść poprosić kogoś o pomoc przy przeszukiwaniu archiwów. Sam łapie Deana za koszulkę, kiedy widzi, że ten najchętniej przepadłby gdzieś między półkami, zwłaszcza że kątem oka dostrzega grupkę młodych dziewczyn; Dean wywraca oczami, ale posłusznie podąża za Samem w kierunku biurka bibliotekarzy. Zauważają tam jakąś starszą kobietę czytającą czasopismo, więc przyspieszają, ale w tym momencie do biblioteki wchodzi młody chłopak w szarej beanie1, który podchodzi do biurka.  
  
— Cześć, Emmo — wita się pogodnie ze staruszką, a ta odkłada gazetę, obrzuca go spojrzeniem i uśmiecha się kąśliwie.  
  
— Cztery minuty spóźnienia, Mike! — odpowiada, kilkukrotnie stukając palcem w zegarek na nadgarstku, ale potem śmieje się cicho i wstaje, by przytulić chłopaka. — Dobrze, że już jesteś. Dzwoniła Margaret, żebym przyszła do niej troszeczkę wcześniej, więc zostawię cię już teraz, dobrze?  
  
Sam obserwuje, jak chłopak — Mike — kiwa głową, a kobieta wychodzi zza biurka, zdejmuje ze stojaka fantazyjny fioletowy kapelusz z wielkim rondem i wychodzi, wkładając nakrycie głowy. Nagle Sam orientuje się, że Dean gdzieś zniknął. Rozgląda się po bibliotece i dostrzega go chowającego się za jakąś półką.  
  
— Co ty robisz? — pyta, podchodząc do niego. — Mieliśmy iść zapytać o te archiwa.  
  
Dean udaje bardzo zajętego przeglądaniem jakiejś pozycji; nawet nie podnosi wzroku, tylko przerzuca kartki i odkłada książkę, by wziąć do ręki kolejną, którą traktuje tak samo nieuważnie jak poprzednią.  
  
— Nic nie robię, chcę sobie tylko wybrać coś poczytania. Idź sam spytaj.  
  
Sam zerka na plakietkę przy półce informującą o gatunku znajdujących się na niej książek i widzi napis „Publicystyka literacka i eseje”. Rzuca Deanowi niedowierzające spojrzenie.  
  
— Od kiedy ty w ogóle czytasz eseje, co? Przyznaj się po prostu, że nie chcesz ze mną iść, chociaż kompletnie nie mam pojęcia czemu.  
  
Dean wzdycha, odkłada książkę i wychyla się zza półki, opierając ręce na ramionach Sama. Rzuca szybkie spojrzenie na biurko i chowa głowę z powrotem. Sam strąca jego dłonie z ramion, na co Dean pokazuje mu język, i też zerka w tym samym kierunku. Dostrzega Mike'a, który najwyraźniej zdążył już zdjąć beanie, bo teraz Sam widzi jego przydługie jasnoniebieskie włosy opadające mu na twarz2.  
  
— No co tam jest takiego? — pyta, wracając do poprzedniej pozycji.  
  
Dean przebiera palcami po grzbietach książek, kopie Sama w łydkę i przeczesuje czuprynę palcami. Sam marszczy brwi i masuje się po bolącej nodze.  
  
— Dobra, Sammy, no to pójdę sam, a ty tu poczekaj — oświadcza wreszcie Dean, przewracając oczami.  
  
— Co? A to niby dlaczego?  
  
Sam czuje się coraz bardziej zdumiony dziwnym zachowaniem Deana. Są w bibliotece, więc brat powinien czuć się jak ryba w wodzie, a nie chować się po kątach, zwłaszcza że przyszli tu w poszukiwaniu materiałów potrzebnych do polowania.  
  
— A to niby dlatego, smarkaczu — odpowiada Dean i kopie go w drugą łydkę. Sam posyła mu mordercze spojrzenie, ale Dean nic sobie z tego nie robi. — Pójdziesz wybrać mi jakąś książkę? Ja w tym czasie spytam o te archiwa i potem cię zgarnę.  
  
— No dobra, niech ci będzie — mówi w końcu Sam.  
  
Rusza w kierunku półki z powieściami, ale odwraca się, przystając gdzieś z boku, i obserwuje, jak Dean bierze głęboki wdech, po czym idzie do biurka, przy którym siedzi Mike. Sam bierze jakiś pierwszy z brzegu gruby tom i lawiruje między regałami, tak by znaleźć się bliżej Deana i Mike'a, a potem ukrywa się za wystającą półką i przesuwa kilka książek, żeby móc obserwować brata zza metalowych prętów podtrzymujących konstrukcję regału.  
  
— Ee, cześć? — mówi Dean i przystaje przy biurku, a wtedy Mike podnosi wzrok i uśmiecha się szeroko, od razu podnosząc się z krzesła.  
  
— O, cześć, wróciłeś! Jak miło! To znaczy — odchrząkuje, przykrywając usta dłonią zwiniętą w pięść, i wtedy Sam dostrzega, że trochę trzęsą mu się ręce — pewnie chcesz oddać którąś z książek?  
  
— No tak, przeczytałem jedną. — Dean podaje mu „Wielkiego Gatsby'ego”, którego wcześniej wyciągnął ze schowka w impali. — I zastanawiałem się, czy...  
  
— O, i jak, podobało ci się? — przerywa mu Mike z ekscytacją i bierze książkę. Dean szybko cofa rękę. — Swoją drogą, do jakiej ty szkoły chodziłeś, że nie kazali ci tego czytać jako lekturę... — Śmieje się.  
  
— No, bardzo fajna, bardzo fajna — odpowiada Dean, patrząc wszędzie, byle nie na Mike'a. Sam widzi, jak Mike co chwilę przeczesuje włosy wolną ręką, a w drugiej wciąż ściska „Wielkiego Gatsby'ego”. — Te pościgi, te wybuchy — żartuje i uśmiecha się krótko. — A moja szkoła była, jak by to ująć, trochę dziwna.  
  
Obaj przez chwilę milczą; Mike sięga ręką do dokumentów leżących na biurku, najprawdopodobniej po to, by znaleźć kartę Deana i odnotować fakt oddania książki, a Dean patrzy na niego w ciszy. Sam mruży oczy, zastanawiając się, o co chodzi.  
  
— No więc chciałem spytać... — zaczyna znowu Dean, a Mike przerywa w połowie pisania czegoś na karcie i podnosi wzrok.  
  
— Tak, bardzo chętnie — odpowiada. — Przepraszam, że wcześniej ci przerwałem, ale... No tak jakoś. Ale tak.  
  
Sam dostrzega szok na twarzy brata, czemu wcale się nie dziwi, bo sam też nie ma pojęcia, o co chodzi Mike'owi. Dean odchrząkuje i rozgląda się po bibliotece, a Sam szybko chowa się za książkami, tak żeby nie było go widać. Gdyby Dean przyłapał go na podglądaniu i podsłuchiwaniu, na pewno nie byłby zadowolony.  
  
— Ja chciałem spytać, gdzie mogę znaleźć dział z archiwami — mówi Dean.  
  
Sam znów ostrożnie wygląda zza książek i dostrzega, jak Dean patrzy na Mike'a, a Mike momentalnie czerwienieje.  
  
— Ach — odpowiada chłopak i opuszcza wzrok, a kilka kosmyków opada mu na twarz, przykrywając jego oczy. — A ja myślałem, że... Przepraszam. Dział z archiwami jest w drugim pomieszczeniu, a drzwi do tego pomieszczenia są między regałem z obyczajówkami a regałem z horrorami, tam na końcu. — Macha ręką, by wskazać kierunek, po czym łapie długopis i kartę Deana.  
  
Dean drga, tak jakby chciał odejść, ale po sekundzie wahania zaciska ręce w pięści i zostaje w miejscu.  
  
— Co pomyślałeś, Michael? — pyta, uparcie patrząc na Mike'a.  
  
Mike podnosi wzrok, ściskając długopis, i wzrusza ramionami, zakładając włosy za ucho.  
  
— Nic. — Milczy przez kilka sekund, obracając pisak w dłoni. — Byłeś tu kilka dni temu, rozmawialiśmy, poleciłem ci książki, a dziś wróciłeś o tej samej porze co wtedy, więc pomyślałem, że może... no wiesz, miałeś nadzieję mnie spotkać. I że może... — Urywa na chwilę i pstryka kilka razy długopisem, nerwowo, bardzo szybko. — No że może chciałbyś się kiedyś spotkać. Żeby porozmawiać o kolejnych książkach, które mógłbym ci polecić, albo ogólnie o literaturze, albo... albo o czymś innym... może — kończy niezgrabnie.  
  
Dean zaciska usta i sprawia takie wrażenie, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie bardzo wiedział co, ale też jakby miał ochotę uciec z tego miejsca. Przebiega wzrokiem po biurku, a potem znów patrzy na Mike'a; bierze głęboki wdech, kołysze się na piętach.  
  
— To może... może za kilka dni wpadnę — mówi w końcu i uśmiecha się blado. — Cały czas masz ten sam grafik? Mogę przyjść o tej samej porze?  
  
— Tak.  
  
Mike rozpromienia się w jednej chwili i wygląda na niemożebnie szczęśliwego; ściska długopis coraz mocniej, aż bieleją mu palce, a Dean rzuca chłopakowi jeszcze jeden krótki uśmiech i macha ręką w stronę drzwi do pomieszczenia z archiwami.  
  
— Okej. To ja idę do tych archiwów.  
  
— To idź.  
  
Dean kołysze się na piętach ostatni raz, obciąga koszulkę w dół i odchodzi od biurka; Sam obserwuje Mike'a, który wypuszcza powietrze, opada na krzesło i łapie jakieś papiery w dłoń, żeby się powachlować. Skupia się na młodym bibliotekarzu zbyt długo, bo nagle ni stąd, ni zowąd pojawia się przed nim Dean, wyglądający na zdenerwowanego; marszczy czoło i uderza Sama pięścią w ramię.  
  
— Ty mały podglądaczu, kazałem ci iść po jakąś powieść, a nie mnie podsłuchiwać gdzieś za półką jak ninja! — cedzi ściszonym głosem i patrzy w kierunku biurka przez szparę między książkami stworzoną przez Sama. — I jeszcze sobie stanowisko obserwacyjne zrobił, bezczel jeden.  
  
Sam wolną ręką masuje się w miejscu, w którym uderzył go Dean, a drugą unosi wyżej i podsuwa bratu pod nos książkę, którą wcześniej wziął z półki z powieściami.  
  
— No i poszedłem! Wybrałem ci powieść i dopiero potem tu przywędrowałem. I nic nie podsłuchiwałem, przypadkiem słyszałem...  
  
— Przypadkiem, przypadkiem... — ironizuje Dean i krzywi się nieznacznie. Łapie Sama za bluzkę, żeby pociągnąć go za sobą w stronę działu z archiwami. — Przypadkiem to ty uważaj, żebym ci czegoś nie zrobił.  
  
Sam odtrąca jego dłoń i samodzielnie idzie za Deanem, a potem zrównuje się z nim i wciska mu w rękę tę powieść, którą wcześniej porwał z półki. Dean bierze książkę i patrzy na nią przez chwilę, a potem powoli przenosi wzrok na Sama, podnosi tom, tak by Sam dobrze widział okładkę, i wpatruje się z brata intensywnie.  
  
— Wybrałeś mi powieść, co? — pyta, cedząc słowa, i unosi brwi. — No to widzę, że dobrze się przyłożyłeś do tego  _wybierania_.  
  
Sam momentalnie zalewa się falą wstydu, bo Dean trzyma w ręku ładny, błyszczący nowością egzemplarz „Wielkiego Gatsby'ego”; pod tytułem widnieje biała naklejka z napisem:  _rowizna od Burmistrza Miasta Florence dla Biblioteki Miejskiej we Florence_ , która nieco zadarła się z lewej strony, więc Sam podejrzewa, że słowo „rowizna” miało oznaczać „Darowizna”. Dean macha książką ponaglająco i jeszcze wyżej unosi brwi.  
  
— No dobra, wziąłem jakąś pierwszą lepszą, która mi się napatoczyła, i poszedłem cię podsłuchiwać, przyznaję się — mówi Sam ze zrezygnowaniem, bo nic innego mu nie pozostało. Wzrusza ramionami i uchyla się przed Deanem, który chce przyłożyć mu grubym tomiskiem w głowę. — Ale...  
  
— Siedź tu i się nie wychylaj — poleca Dean, przerywając mu. — Idę to odłożyć na miejsce.  
  
Sam zamyka usta i opiera się o półkę, obserwując Deana, który znika między regałami. Przesuwa się kilka kroków w tył i zerka jeszcze raz na Mike'a; chłopak siedzi zaczytany w jakiejś książce i bawi się kosmykiem jasnoniebieskich włosów. Nagle Sam czuje dźgnięcie w bok i odwraca się, by złapać Deana za palec, ale Dean zręcznie się uchyla i umyka.  
  
— Chodź — mówi i pociąga Sama za sobą. — Idziemy do tych archiwów, czas ucieka.  
  
Idą cicho przez bibliotekę; podłoga skrzypi pod ich stopami, a Sam rozgląda się ciekawie po regałach i zerka na tytuły książek, podążając za Deanem. W końcu docierają do drugiego pomieszczenia, by zająć się wyszukiwaniem gazet, dzienników i innych przydatnych materiałów. Dean od razu podchodzi do katalogu, by zorientować się w zbiorach biblioteki; Sam przez chwilę go obserwuje.  
  
— Dean? — pyta w końcu.  
  
— No co? — mruczy Dean, pochylając się nad jakimś spisem i przesuwając palcem po kolejnych linijkach tekstu.  
  
— Mogę cię o coś spytać? — kontynuuje Sam i przysuwa sobie krzesło z drugiego końca pomieszczenia, tak by usiąść koło brata.  
  
— Nie.  
  
Dean zamyka spis z trzaskiem, nie patrząc na Sama, wstaje, podchodzi do regału z szufladami pełnymi archiwalnych gazet i zaczyna przeglądać naklejki na każdej przegródce informujące o datach wydania dzienników.  
  
— Udam, że tego nie słyszałem — odpowiada Sam, obserwując go uważnie.  
  
— To ja powtórzę! — mówi kąśliwie Dean, po czym zatrzymuje się przy jednej z szuflad, otwiera ją i zaczyna przebierać palcami między gazetami.  
  
— Boże, Dean... — narzeka Sam i zaczyna kołysać się na krześle. — Przecież nie mam zamiaru cię wyśmiać ani nic... Po prostu mogłeś mi powiedzieć, że lubisz też chłopaków, dobra? — kończy, czując, że czerwieni się wbrew sobie, i niemal traci równowagę na siedzeniu; chybocze się przez chwilę, zanim wreszcie daje radę złapać się brzegu stołu, by nie upaść.  
  
Dean obserwuje go z jakąś gazetą w ręku, klęcząc przy regale i uśmiechając się krzywo.  
  
— No i nieistniejąca bozia pokarała cię za gadanie takich głupot — komentuje; wstaje i otrzepuje kolana, podchodząc do biurka, a potem kładzie tam gazetę i wygładza zagięty róg.  
  
— Skoro nie istnieje, to jak mogła pokarać?... — mamrocze pod nosem Sam, ale na tyle cicho, by brat nie mógł go usłyszeć.  
  
— Nie lubię — kontynuuje Dean i odchrząkuje. — Byłem tu parę dni temu po książki, spotkałem tego całego...  _Michaela_ , polecił mi kilka tytułów i tyle.  
  
— No ale przecież umówiłeś się z nim, żeby przyjdziesz za parę dni — mówi Sam i kopie Deana pod stołem. Dean jęczy i odsuwa bolącą stopę poza zasięg Sama, patrząc na niego z urazą. Sam uśmiecha się niewinnie i zakłada ręce na piersi. — Nie wciśniesz mi kitu, że nie umówiłeś się z nim właśnie na  _randkę_  — dodaje wrednie.  
  
Dean rzuca mu spojrzenie spod zmrużonych powiek i otwiera gazetę.  
  
— Jesteś bardzo głupi, Sam — mówi poważnie. — Za kilka dni przecież nas tu już nie będzie. Powiedziałem mu tak tylko dlatego, że gdybym odmówił, to byłoby mu przykro.  
  
— Aha... — odpowiada Sam i przysuwa się bliżej Deana, tak by móc przeglądać gazetę. — Ale jak nie pojawisz się tu za te kilka dni, to też będzie mu przykro.  
  
— Ale to, mój drogi Samuelu, nie jest już mój problem. — Dean uśmiecha się szeroko i daje Samowi kuksańca w bok, a potem obaj biorą się za czytanie dziennika.  
  
Sam widzi w tym pewną sprzeczność, bo tak czy siak Dean Mike'a spławił, ale wie też, że Dean woli uciekać od problemów związanych z emocjami zamiast stawić im czoło. W jakiś pokrętny sposób doskonale to rozumie; myśli o własnych planach dotyczących wyrwania się z życia łowcy, wciąż mglistych i wciąż bardzo niepewnych, ale kuszących, i ma świadomość, że gdyby postawiono przed nim wybór: uciec, mając pewność, że da sobie radę, albo spróbować przekonać tatę i brata do swojego zdania, to najprawdopodobniej wybrałby pierwszą opcję.  
  
Spędzają w archiwum prawie godzinę i z wielu zapisków, krótkich artykułów oraz ze zdjęć z kroniki szkolnej dowiadują się, że obie ofiary — ta sprzed dwóch lat i ta sprzed kilku dni — były bliskimi przyjaciółkami, które zerwały kontakty w dosyć nieprzyjemnych okolicznościach, gdy chłopak tej pierwszej zdradził ją z tą drugą. Dean wysyła szybkiego SMS-a do taty, by poinformować go o znalezisku, a potem obaj wracają do dalszego przeglądania gazet. Od pracy odrywa ich SMS zwrotny od ojca.  
  
Od: Tata  
_Dobra robota przyjade po was za jakies 15 min_  
  
— No to co, trzeba chyba będzie spalić kości tej pierwszej, tej całej Lindsay — mówi Dean, zamykając dziennik. — Wygląda na to, że to zwykły mściwy duch. Dowiedziała się, że chłopak zdradza ją z przyjaciółką, więc rzuciła się ze ścianki wspinaczkowej, a teraz jako duch zabiła tę Katie.  
  
— Taaak — odpowiada Sam. — Ale dlaczego mści się dopiero po dwóch latach?  
  
— A kto ją tam wie. — Dean odkłada wszystkie materiały z powrotem na miejsce. — Od kiedy to duchy kierują się jakąkolwiek logiką?  
  
— Może i racja — mamrocze Sam, a potem podnosi się, by podążyć za Deanem do wyjścia, ale brat zatrzymuje go ręką.  
  
— Nie, Sammy. Nie wyjdziemy razem. Najpierw ty, a ja poczekam ze dwie minuty i dopiero potem wyjdę.  
  
— Co? Dlaczego?  
  
Dean wzdycha, przewracając oczami.  
  
— Słuchaj, jak na takiego kujona to ty bywasz naprawdę tępy. Michael cię do tej pory nie widział —  _na szczęście!_  — i lepiej, żeby tak zostało. Jeszcze sobie pomyśli, że niby umawiam się z nim, ale po bibliotekach szlajam się z jakimś innym.  
  
Sam zaczyna uśmiechać się wrednie; czuje, jak usta rozciągają mu się na pół twarzy i jak w piersi narasta śmiech. Dean to dostrzega i posyła bratu zirytowanie spojrzenie, ale Sam nic sobie z tego nie robi.  
  
— Ale jednak  _przejmujesz się_  tym, co on sobie pomyśli! — mówi ze śmiechem i robi buzię w ciup, a potem obrzuca całe ciało Deana oceniającym spojrzeniem. — Taki wielki macho Dean Winchester, no kto by pomyślał, że...  
  
— Przykro by mu było — przerywa mu Dean. — Nie przyjdę na to spotkanie za kilka dni, racja, ale na razie naprawdę nie muszę sprawiać mu przykrości. A przecież nie uwierzyłby, że jesteśmy braćmi, gdybym tak mu powiedział. My nawet podobni nie jesteśmy.  
  
Sam wpatruje się przez chwilę w brata, dobrze wiedząc, że Dean mówi o ich wyglądzie zewnętrznym, ale wiedząc także, że różnią się nie tylko pod tym względem. Przed kilkoma minutami zastanawiał się nad tym, że podobnie reagują na pewne sprawy, lecz mimo wszystko wciąż czuje całe mnóstwo odmienności między nimi. Być może to jest powód, dla którego wolałby uciec. Wie, że nigdy nie zdoła przekonać Deana, że Dean nigdy by nie zrozumiał.  
  
— Okej — mówi więc, kiwając głową. — To ja już idę, poczekam na ciebie pod budynkiem.  
  
Dean kiwa głową, a Sam wychodzi z pomieszczenia archiwalnego, wędruje między półkami i kieruje się ku wyjściu. Kiedy mija biurko bibliotekarzy, rzuca szybkie spojrzenie na Mike'a — czy też  _Michela_ , jak nazywa go Dean; chłopak siedzi zaczytany w jakiejś książce i bawi się kosmykiem jasnoniebieskich włosów. Wygląda bardzo młodo, jest pewnie trochę starszy od Sama, ale na pewno młodszy od Deana. Nawet nie widzi, że ktoś przechodzi obok niego, bo tak bardzo skupia się na powieści.  
  
Sam wychodzi z biblioteki i czeka pod ścianą z zegarkiem w ręku. Równo trzy minuty i dwadzieścia sześć sekund później wychodzi Dean z jakąś książką w ręku. Jeszcze pół godziny temu Sam rzuciłby jakąś kąśliwą uwagę o tym, że Dean nie mógł sobie darować zagadania do Mike'a jeszcze raz, ale teraz tylko zerka ciekawie na tytuł; Dean wypożyczył „W drodze” Kerouaca, a Sam uśmiecha się nieznacznie, przypominając sobie, jak sam czytał tę książkę kilka miesięcy temu. Chwilę później pod bibliotekę podjeżdża tata, więc gramolą się do impali, Sam na tylne siedzenie, a Dean z przodu, co od razu wykorzystuje, by upchnąć „W drodze” do schowka.  
  
— Czyli co, to klasyczny mściwy duch, tak? — pyta Dean, patrząc na tatę.  
  
Dean niczego nie stwierdza, nie mówi pewnie ani nie wydaje osądu, tak jak zrobił to w bibliotece, kiedy siedzieli nad starą gazetą i kiedy tłumaczył Samowi tok rozumowania ducha. Znaleźli materiały i wyciągnęli wnioski, ale Dean mimo wszystko czeka na aprobatę ojca, tak jakby dopiero jego wymruczane potwierdzenie było czymś, co stanowi o prawdzie. Nie pierwszy raz Sam obserwuje taką scenę i nie pierwszy raz go to zastanawia, ta chęć Deana, by przypodobać się ojcu, połączona z wiarą, że to właśnie tata ma zawsze rację.  
  
— Tylko dlaczego mści się dopiero po dwóch latach? — dodaje Sam, moszcząc się na siedzeniu, bo wciąż go to zastanawia. — Dean powiedział, że duchy mogą postępować bez sensu, ale przecież musi być jakiś powód.  
  
— Masz rację, Sammy — potwierdza John, potakując. — Rozmawiałem z chłopakiem Katie, wiecie, tym, który zdradził Lindsay z Katie dwa lata temu. Powiedział, że dzień przed śmiercią Katie spytał ją, czy za niego wyjdzie. Możliwe, że to rozwścieczyło ducha Lindsay.  
  
— Hm, pewnie tak... — mruczy Sam.  
  
Dean wygląda przez okno i sprawia takie wrażenie, jakby nie interesował się rozmową, ale Sam widzi, że drga mu szczęka — Dean zaciska i rozluźnia zęby tak jak zawsze, gdy mocno o czymś myśli; Sam może tylko zgadywać, nad czym zastanawia się Dean. Ma jednak prawie całkowitą pewność, że chodzi o to, co powiedział Samowi w archiwum o nielogiczności działania duchów, jako że tata teraz temu zaprzeczył.  
  
— Dziś w nocy pojedziemy na cmentarz — oświadcza John. — Dowiedziałem się, że Lindsay została pochowana we Florence, więc spalimy jej kości. Powinno być po wszystkim.  
  
Odjeżdżają spod małej biblioteki, zapewne w połowie zapełnionej „rowiznami” od burmistrza miasta, który nawet nie zadał sobie na tyle wysiłku, by sprawdzić, czy jakieś książki się nie powtarzają, i zostawiają za sobą kartę Deana, na której Mike odnotował fakt wypożyczenia dwóch powieści; Sam wie, że nigdy nie zostaną zwrócone — oraz zostawiają samego Mike'a, który nie tylko nie ma pojęcia, że bezpowrotnie stracił książki, lecz także prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie zobaczy Deana.  
  


———

  
  
Ogień skwierczy cicho, kiedy we trzech stoją nad grobem i wpatrują się w płomienie; Dean i John cali w piachu, bo to oni dokopywali się do kości, a Sam ochlapany benzyną, którą rozlał nieuważnie, gdy lał ją na szczątki Lindsay. Dean wyciąga rękę i odsuwa Sama dalej, tak by nie dosięgnęły go płomienie i żeby nie zajął się ogniem, a Sam bierze głęboki wdech — powietrze pachnie jak mokra, stara ziemia i jak trupy; znajomy zapach, który towarzyszy Winchesterom od zawsze — i odchodzi w stronę impali. Wewnątrz jest całkiem chłodno, lecz Sam wciąż czuje pot spływający mu po karku; chwilę później dołączają do niego Dean oraz John, ale nie wchodzą do samochodu. Zamiast tego wyjmują z bagażnika wielki baniak z wodą, wracają do rozkopanego grobu i czekają, aż kości spalą się do końca, by móc ugasić tlący się ogień i zasypać wykopaną dziurę. Dean opiera się o łopatę wbitą w ziemię i razem z ojcem obserwują, jak płomienie zmniejszają się z chwili na chwilę, aż w końcu prawie całkiem gasną; wtedy polewa grób wodą, a potem biorą się za zakopywanie. Sam patrzy na nich uważnie, widzi Deana pracującego z łopatą i Johna maskującego ich obecność, tak by nikt nie domyślił się, że ktoś robił coś przy tych kościach.  
  
Odjeżdżają dopiero wtedy, kiedy upewniają się, że wszystko jest w porządku i że nie zostawili żadnego śladu. Ciemność rozświetlana jest tylko przez reflektory impali, gdy mkną drogą w stronę hotelu; Dean wygrzebuje piach spod paznokci, a kiedy łapie w lusterku wstecznym wzrok Sama, ten pokazuje bratu język i szczerzy zęby. Dean wywraca oczami, ale porzuca paznokcie i zaczyna wpatrywać się w czerń nocy za oknem, która rozmazuje się od szybkości.  
  
Do hotelu docierają około drugiej nad ranem, kiedy wciąż jeszcze się nie przejaśniło, na palcach mijają przysypiającą recepcjonistkę i idą schodami na górę najciszej, jak tylko potrafią; Sam przeskakuje po dwa stopnie naraz, a Dean rzuca mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenia — obaj dobrze wiedzą, który z nich sporo urósł w ostatnim czasie i który ma dłuższe nogi, dzięki czemu może pozwolić sobie na takie wybryki, ale Deanowi wcale się to nie podoba. Sam jest coraz wyżej; zadziera kolana i pędzi schodami, słysząc za sobą Deana, który przebiera nogami jak najszybciej, starając się jednocześnie być cicho.  
  
Sam dociera pod drzwi ich pokoju dwie sekundy wcześniej niż Dean, za co obrywa od brata lekkim kuksańcem w bok, aż musi oprzeć się o drzwi, by nie upaść; jest cholernie zmęczony i chociaż spodziewał się, że Dean coś mu zrobi, dotarłszy na górę jako drugi, to i tak traci równowagę. John wyjmuje klucz i odsuwa Sama w bok, by móc otworzyć; Dean za plecami ojca posyła Samowi pytające spojrzenie, marszcząc brwi i patrząc na niego w zmartwieniu, ale Sam tylko kręci głową i mamrocze: „Spaaać” tak cicho, że nawet sam siebie nie słyszy. Brat kiwa głową i chce podać Samowi ramię, gdy John wreszcie otwiera drzwi i wchodzi do pokoju, ale Sam odpycha go i wchodzi pierwszy.  
  
— Zajmuję łazienkę! — mówi i od razu podchodzi do swojej torby, żeby wyjąć ręcznik.  
  
— O ty padalcu jeden — odpowiada Dean; Sam odwraca się do niego z uśmiechem na ustach, by puścić bratu oczko. — Ja jestem cały brudny, a ty tylko polałeś się benzyną. I to jeszcze z własnej głupoty!  
  
— No właśnie, jestem  _cały w benzynie_  — mówi Sam, unosząc brwi. — Co oznacza, że...  
  
— Chłopaki, ciszej! — karci ich John, krzywiąc się. Siedzi na łóżku i zajmuje się czytaniem jakichś wiadomości na telefonie, a po chwili sam zaczyna coś pisać, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku. — Pobudzicie wszystkich dookoła.  
  
Sam krótko kiwa głową, przełykając ślinę. Nie chcą być przyłapani cali brudni w pokoju hotelowym w środku nocy, kiedy nie mają pewności, czy nikt nie zauważył zniszczeń dokonanych na grobie Lindsay.  
  
— ...co oznacza — kontynuuje więc ciszej, zwracając się z powrotem do Deana — że jeśli do pokoju wpadnie smok, kiedy ty będziesz brał prysznic, i zacznie ziać ogniem, to wtedy  _spłonę niechybnie_. A ty masz szansę się uratować!  
  
Dean zakłada ręce na piersi i rzuca Samowi spojrzenie z ukosa, jasno dając do zrozumienia, że uważa Sama za utrapienie swojego życia. Sam wzrusza ramionami i kieruje się ku łazience, ale czuje, że Dean idzie za nim.  
  
— Ciekawe niby, jakim cudem coś takiego miałoby się zdarzyć — mówi Dean; Sam odwraca się, by na niego spojrzeć, opierając się o drzwi do łazienki. — Poza tym smok mógłby też mnie pożreć, a nie tylko ziać ogniem, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?  
  
— Nie mógłby — odpowiada Sam, szczerząc się szeroko, i zerka w głąb pokoju, by spojrzeć na tatę; John wciąż pogrążony jest w wysyłaniu SMS-ów, więc Sam puszcza bratu oczko, pochyla się do niego i mamrocze mu do ucha: — Smoki zajmują się zżeraniem wyłącznie dziewic, więc w życiu żaden by się tobą nie zainteresował.  
  
Dean zaczyna uśmiechać się zwycięsko, a wtedy Sam, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, dodaje:  
  
— A już na pewno nie po spotkaniu z  _Michaelem_.  
  
Z chichotem zatrzaskuje Deanowi przed nosem drzwi od łazienki, przekręca zamek, tak by Dean nie wparował do środka, żeby wygłosić jakąś swoją ciętą ripostę, i zaczyna się rozbierać. Po chwili — dokładnie tak jak się spodziewał — w kieszeni spodni czuje wibrowanie, więc wyjmuje telefon i odczytuje wiadomość.  
  
Od: Dean Palant  
_Ty maly glucie jak mowisz ze smok pozera tylko dziewice i nie chcesz zostac w pokoju zeby cie jakis nie pozarl to znaczy ze ty sam jestes dziewica ha ha ha! I przestan wreszcie gadac o michaelu..._  
  
Sam zdaje sobie sprawę, że Dean wciąż stoi po drugiej stronie drzwi, więc wcale nie zaskakuje go ciche wibrowanie, które słyszy, kiedy wysyła odpowiedź. Wie, że Dean właśnie odczytuje wiadomość zwrotną.  
  
Od: Sammy Suka  
_Ale ja nie mowie o pozarciu mnie, tylko mowie, ze jestem polany BENZYNA i SPLONALBYM, jesli smok by mnie pozial (pozial? Czy takie slowo w ogole istnieje?) ogniem. W ogole się o mnie nie troszczysz :(_  
  
Cichy śmiech Deana i odgłos jego kroków to ostatnie, co słyszy Sam, zanim wchodzi pod prysznic; dostrzega też sporą wannę, ale decyduje się na szybkie odświeżenie zamiast długiej kąpieli. Stara się nie zużyć całej ciepłej wody, tak by starczyło też dla Deana i taty, bo rzeczywiście to oni odwalili całą brudną — i to dosłownie, jak sobie uświadamia — robotę, więc wychodzi po kilku minutach, osusza się ręcznikiem i otwiera drzwi, po czym podchodzi do swojego łóżka i z torby wyciąga piżamę. Dean podrywa się z siedzenia, odkłada książkę na posłanie — Sam dostrzega, że w charakterze zakładki Dean użył biletu z wesołego miasteczka, który usmarował nieco lodami o smaku lukrecji; mimo że bilet nie jest już mokry i nie zaplami książki, to i tak jest cały upaprany na czarno — i wyciąga własny ręcznik.  
  
— Poczekaj, Dean — mówi nagle John, odkładając telefon i zwracając się do nich obu przodem. — Właśnie napisał do mnie Bruce, mój stary kumpel, że znalazł małe polowanie na granicy Dakoty Południowej i Nebraski, ale sam nie może się tym zająć. To robota na maks trzy dni, i to wliczając podróż. Nie będę was ciągał, zostaniecie tutaj, a ja sam pojadę, dobra? — pyta, przeciągając się. — Zostawię wam trochę pieniędzy, to będziecie mogli sobie jeszcze raz iść do tego wesołego miasteczka albo porobić, co tam chcecie. Ostatnio cały czas polowaliśmy, więc sobie wreszcie odpoczniecie.  
  
Sam patrzy na Deana, a Dean na Sama; kiwają krótko głowami. Rzeczywiście przez ostatnich kilka dni codziennie robili coś związanego z polowaniem, a jedynym wytchnieniem było trzygodzinne łażenie po wesołym miasteczku wśród gorąca i rozwrzeszczanych dzieci.  
  
— Okej, tato — odpowiada Sam.  
  
— Po moim powrocie będziemy musieli jechać do Kalifornii, umówiłem się tam na wspólne polowanie na wilkołaki — dodaje John, wzdychając głęboko. — Akurat będzie pełnia.  
  
— A to polowanie u Bruce'a to co to jest? — wtrąca Dean.  
  
John pociera twarz rękami, przez co tylko jeszcze bardziej się brudzi.  
  
— Nieumarły — odpowiada, zerkając na wyświetlacz telefonu, mim że zablokował urządzenie.  
  
— Zombie? — Dean wytrzeszcza oczy i uśmiecha się, unosząc jeden kącik ust wyżej niż drugi; Sam widzi, jak błyszczą mu oczy w zainteresowaniu.  
  
— Nie bądź głupi, Dean — mówi szorstko John. — Zombie to bezmyślne istoty z popkultury, które nie istnieją. Nieumarli to prawdziwe potwory. — Znowu pociera twarz rękoma i wzdycha, więc zapewne jest bardzo zmęczony. — I pospiesz się, ja też chcę wziąć prysznic! — dodaje.  
  
Sam szybko kładzie się do łóżka, zawija w kołdrę i nie wie, kiedy zasypia. Nawet nie słyszy Deana wracającego z łazienki.  
  


———

  
  
Tata wyjeżdża z samego rana następnego dnia; żegna się z nimi krótko, kiedy obaj jeszcze leżą w swoich łóżkach i ani myślą o wstawaniu.  
  
— Załatwiłem już wszystko z recepcjonistką, zostajecie w tym pokoju. Ja wrócę w piątek, pewnie koło południa, bądźcie już spakowani — mówi i zamyka za sobą drzwi.  
  
Nie musi im przypominać o rozsypywaniu soli i trzymaniu srebrnych noży w zasięgu ręki ani o tym, by na siebie uważali, bo po tylu latach sami dobrze o tym wiedzą. Dean wzdycha i odsuwa kołdrę, by wstać i zamknąć za tatą drzwi na klucz, ale zaplątuje się w pościel, przez co spada na ziemię z głuchym łomotem, któremu towarzyszy pełen bólu krótki jęk.  
  
— O boże — stęka, próbując wyplątać się z kołdry w akompaniamencie głośnego śmiechu Sama, ale tylko bardziej się denerwuje i po kilku sekundach bezowocnej szarpaniny wreszcie nieruchomieje. — Pomóż mi, Saaaaammy — zawodzi.  
  
Sam wstaje niechętnie i zbliża się do żałosnej kupki leżącej na podłodze, z której odstaje prawa noga — goła i uniesiona w górę, bo wciąż leżąca na łóżku — po czym kilka razy poklepuje kołdrę w miejscu, w którym ma nadzieję, że znajduje się głowa Deana.  
  
— No już, już, pierdoło — odpowiada, zaczynając ciągnąć brzeg pościeli.  
  
— Nie macaj mnie po ramieniu, tylko mnie wyplącz — gdera Dean i szarpie się trochę, tak że poszewka wyrywa się z rąk Sama i chłopak musi schylić się jeszcze raz, by ją podnieść.  
  
— Celowałem w głowę — przyznaje Sam. — A ty przestań wierzgać, bo nie będę miał jak ci pomóc.  
  
Dean jęczy, ale posłusznie nieruchomieje i Sam ma wreszcie szansę odsunąć kołdrę. Faktycznie; miejsce, które brał za głowę Deana, okazuje się jego ramieniem, ale chłopak ciągnie kołdrę dalej i po chwili głowa brata także wyłania się z pościeli. Dean się krzywi i przykłada rękę do czoła, więc prawdopodobnie grzmotnął o podłogę, spadając. Kiedy odsuwa dłoń, Sam widzi niewielką czerwoną plamę na czole Deana i trochę mniejszą na jego ręce. Dean także to dostrzega i wciąga powietrze ze świstem, krzywiąc się jeszcze bardziej.  
  
— Apteczka pewnie została w impali i pojechała z tatą na polowanie, co? — pyta płasko i z powrotem przykłada rękę do czoła, żeby otrzeć krew. Szarpie prawą nogą, żeby zdjąć ją z łóżka, a ta opada z głuchym łupnięciem, co powoduje jeszcze większy skrzywiony grymas na twarzy Deana.  
  
— Nie ruszaj się — poleca Sam; chwyta swój ręcznik, który zostawił poprzedniego wieczoru na oparciu krzesła, by wysechł, i podaje go Deanowi. — Pójdę do recepcji i spytam, czy mają wodę utlenioną i plastry.  
  
Wstaje i kieruje się ku drzwiom, żeby wyjść z pokoju, ale w tej chwili jego wzrok pada na stolik stojący obok łóżka taty. Uśmiecha się szeroko i odwraca do Deana, który zdążył chwycić ręcznik czystą dłonią i miętosi materiał, tak jakby bał się go Samowi zabrudzić.  
  
— Patrz — mówi Sam, wskazując palcem w kierunku stoliczka.  
  
Dean odkłada ręcznik obok siebie i, wciąż w połowie zaplątany w poszewki oraz zakrwawiony na czole i na dłoni, przenosi wzrok w miejsce pokazywane przez Sama. Na komodzie przy łóżku Johna stoi ich podręczna apteczka, przewożona przez nich w impali od niepamiętnych czasów, którą to apteczkę Sam zawsze zaopatruje skrupulatnie, gdy coś zużyją, i którą sprawdza pod kątem terminów przydatności wszystkich produktów.  
  
Dean chowa prawą nogę pod prześcieradło, tak jakby było mu zimno, ale uśmiecha się szeroko i odrzuca Samowy ręcznik na podłogę.  
  
— Tata — mówi — jest po prostu super.  
  
Sam unosi brew, ale zamiast cokolwiek odpowiadać odwraca się tyłem do brata i otwiera apteczkę.  
  
— Albo po prostu wie, jaka z ciebie niemota — odpowiada kąśliwie.  
  
Dean jęczy gdzieś za jego plecami, jednak Sam całkowicie go ignoruje na rzecz wyjmowania wody utlenionej i plastra. Między dwoma opakowaniami leków przeciwbólowych dostrzega paczuszkę gazy i bierze ją razem z resztą, po czym idzie do Deana; ten wciąż siedzi na podłodze cały w prześcieradłach, przyciskając rękę do czoła, ale patrzy na Sama wyczekująco.  
  
— Przemyj mi to tylko, nie będę paradował z plastrem na łbie — oświadcza, unosząc brwi, i zaczyna się gramolić na nogi.  
  
Sam siada obok niego po turecku, kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu, które wcześniej wziął za głowę brata, i zmusza Deana, by opadł z powrotem na tyłek.  
  
— Siedź — poleca krótko.  
  
Dean o dziwo słucha go bez protestów. Sam bierze się za przemywanie rany na czole; po kilku chwilach widzi, że faktycznie plaster nie będzie potrzebny, bo rozcięcie jest niewielkie, a krew przestała już płynąć. Dean siedzi z zamkniętymi oczami i krzywi się na działanie wody utlenionej, ale nie wydaje z siebie ani jednego dźwięku. Sama wcale to nie zaskakuje, każdy z nich zdążył już doświadczyć gorszego bólu na polowaniach. Przypomina sobie ciężkie cielsko wilkołaka, które runęło na niego i ochlapało go całego krwią, i to, jak musiał potem myć się w zimnym strumieniu, ukradkiem, tak by pozbyć się posoki, zanim dojadą do motelu. Wzdryga się mimowolnie.  
  
— Skończyłem. Bez plastra, tak jak jaśnie książę sobie życzył.  
  
Dean otwiera oczy i uśmiecha się do niego, a Sam daje mu lekkiego kuksańca w ramię.  
  
— Wstawaj — mówi, dźwigając się na nogi i zastanawiając się, co mogliby dziś porobić.  
  
Dean wyplątuje się z prześcieradeł i wreszcie się podnosi. Łapie też ręcznik Sama i odkłada go na oparcie krzesła, a potem bierze swój i idzie z nim do łazienki.  
  
Sam kładzie się na łóżku. Wgapianie się z sufit nie jest najlepszą rozrywką, jaką może sobie wyobrazić, ale w tej chwili nie ma nic innego do roboty. Kiedy Dean się umyje, może obejrzą coś razem w telewizji albo pójdą gdzieś na spacer. Może jeszcze raz do biblioteki. Zastanawia się, czy Dean w ogóle będzie chciał tam iść, mając na uwadze to, że może spotkać Michaela. Zerka na szafkę nocną Deana, gdzie leżą dwie książki wypożyczone w miejscowej czytelni, i przypomina sobie, że „Rzeźnia numer pięć” pojechała z tatą na polowanie, leżąc w schowku obok kierownicy, więc Deanowi nie zostało zbyt wiele do czytania. Może to będzie wystarczający argument, by wyjść z pokoju i przejść się choćby do biblioteki.   
  
Słyszy otwierające się drzwi i stopy Deana człapiące po podłodze, więc wstaje niechętnie i idzie do łazienki, po drodze schylając się po ręcznik, który Dean zostawił na ziemi.  
  
— Zeżarłbym konia z kopytami — mówi Dean, opadając przodem na swoje posłanie z pomrukiem wyrażającym zadowolenie.  
  
Sam się odwraca; Dean rozkłada wszystkie kończyny na cztery strony świata i mości się wygodniej, tak żeby żadne zagniecenie nie uwierało go w brzuch. Przekręca głowę w stronę Sama, szczerząc się szeroko.  
  
— Jak wracaliśmy z biblioteki, widziałem fajną knajpkę, możemy się tam przejść na śniadanie — odpowiada Sam i znika w łazience, posyłając Deanowi ostatnie spojrzenie; chłopak leży nieruchomo, więc najwidoczniej znalazł wreszcie wygodną pozycję.  
  
Kiedy wraca, Dean wciąż leży na łóżku, ma zamknięte oczy i oddycha równo, ale Sam wie, że brat nie śpi. Łaskocze go w stopę, by dać znać, że już jest gotowy.  
  
— Idziemy? — pyta Sam.  
  
— Mmm — mruczy Dean. — Fantastycznie. A jak wrócimy, to pójdę spać.  
  
Sam przewraca oczami i szturcha brata w biodro, by się ruszył. Dean jęczy, ale chyba głód wygrywa z lenistwem, bo podnosi się i zaczyna szukać jakichś ubrań w swojej torbie. Sam wkłada pierwsze lepsze dżinsy i T-shirt; na ramiona zarzuca koszulę w kratę i kiedy trudzi się z zapinaniem guzików, Dean klepie go po ramieniu i macha mu portfelem przed nosem, zapewne chcąc doprowadzić Sama do chwilowego oczopląsu.  
  
— Nie zapinaj się do końca, i tak jest gorąco jak w piekle — mówi. — Albo w ogóle weź to zdejmij, przecież musimy się przejść niezły kawałek, tylko się spocisz.  
  
Sam kiwa głową, patrząc na brata ubranego w zwykłe dżinsy oraz cienką koszulkę, i rozpina te trzy guzki, z którymi zdążył się uporać, a potem rzuca ubranie na łóżko i wychodzi za Deanem z pokoju. Zamykają drzwi na klucz i ruszają.  
  
Na zewnątrz faktycznie panuje gorąc, nawet mimo tego, że wciąż jest dosyć wcześnie. Sam zerka na zegarek; za pięć dziewiąta. Idą obok siebie niespiesznym krokiem, czasem trącają się ramionami, aż w końcu Sam odsuwa się o pół metra od Deana. Brat zerka na niego, ale nic nie mówi, tylko kręci kluczami na palcu wskazującym kilka razy i dopiero potem chowa je do kieszeni, gdzie znajduje się portfel z pieniędzmi, które John zostawił im na te trzy dni. Sam oddycha głęboko i rozgląda się ciekawie po okolicy; wcześniej, kiedy mknęli impalą, nie miał szansy przyjrzeć się budynkom i całemu miasteczku.  
  
— Tata zaszalał — odzywa się w pewnym momencie Dean. — Zostawił nam dwieście dolarów, więc na dzień wychodzi po ponad trzydzieści na głowę.  
  
Sam zerka na niego; Dean uśmiecha się do Sama i klepie się po kieszeni, gdzie trzyma portfel.  
  
— To są pieniądze z tego kasyna w Teksasie? — pyta.  
  
Dean wzrusza ramionami.  
  
— Nie wiem, chyba tak, bo niby skąd. Szkoda, że nie zostaliśmy tam na dłużej, z twoim talentem do pokera3 i z brakiem talentu tamtejszych bałwanów mogliśmy zarobić jeszcze więcej. — Prycha, zadowolony.  
  
Sam uśmiecha się lekko i odwraca wzrok od Deana. Przypomina sobie te wszystkie rozmowy w szkole z kolegami i koleżankami, kiedy musiał kłamać o tym, kim jest ich tata z zawodu. Zazwyczaj twierdził, że mechanikiem, i po jakimś czasie kłamanie przychodziło mu już o wiele łatwiej, tak jak łatwo było mu oszukiwać w pokera i kontrolować emocje w trakcie gry, ale cały czas miał świadomość, że to nie powinno tak wyglądać. Że ich źródłem utrzymania nie powinny być gra w pokera i drobne kradzieże.  
  
— Jeszcze przecież kiedyś zagram — mówi jednak i posyła Deanowi kolejny uśmiech, mający go uspokoić.  
  
Dean kiwa głową i szturcha Sama w ramię.  
  
— No więc co będziesz jadł, Wielka Stopo? Sałatkę? Owocki? A może wchłoniesz odżywczą energię słońca i wszechświata?  
  
— Zamknij się, Dean — śmieje się Sam. — Ja przynajmniej nie umrę na zawał w wieku czterdziestu lat jak ty od tych swoich burgerów z podwójnym serem!  
  
— I z dodatkową cebulką — odpowiada Dean — nie zapominaj o dodatkowej cebulce. — Uśmiecha się błogo i wybucha śmiechem, widząc minę Sama.  
  
Do knajpki docierają w całkiem dobrych humorach, uśmiechnięci i głodni jak wilki. Sam, wbrew zgadywaniom Deana, zamawia burgera z frytkami i ignoruje uniesioną brew brata. To on zarobił na to jedzenie, więc może wziąć, co tylko chce.  
  
Kiedy po śniadaniu wracają do motelu i kiedy Dean z jękiem uwala się na łóżko, by uciąć sobie drzemkę, tak jak to zapowiedział, Sam rozmyśla o tej chwilowej wolności, która im się dostała. Przez całe trzy dni mogą robić to, na co mają ochotę, i nie muszą przejmować się polowaniami, czyszczeniem broni i ostrzeniem srebrnych noży. Nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby ta sytuacja potrwała trochę dłużej.  
  
Dean mamrocze coś pod nosem o tym, by Sam zasłonił okno, bo jest za jasno, więc Sam wstaje i spełnia prośbę brata. Wraca na swoje posłanie i kładzie się na boku, tak by widzieć Deana, i zaczyna zastanawiać się, czy kiedykolwiek wyrwą się z tego życia i czy zostawią polowania za sobą. Wyobraża sobie ich trzech mieszkających w normalnym domu, może gdzieś w Kansas albo nawet w Kolorado, ale wie, że to marzenia ściętej głowy.


	2. Chapter 2

W ciągu dnia siedzą w pokoju motelowym, czytając książki, oglądając telewizję i grając w jakieś gry, do których potrzeba tylko długopisu i kawałka papieru — statki, państwa-miasta, dwadzieścia pytań, ale decydują, że wieczorem pójdą do baru, skoro mają okazję. Dean umiał udawać dwudziestojednolatka4 już jakieś dwa lata przed tym, kiedy faktycznie osiągnął ten wiek, więc Sam, dorastając tak blisko niego, także nauczył się tej sztuczki. Zastanawia się, co powiedzieliby jego rówieśnicy, gdyby o tym wiedzieli. Prawdopodobnie zazdrościliby mu tej iluzji wolności, nie mając pojęcia, jak bardzo Sam zazdrości im tego, że zawsze są sobą i nie muszą umieć dobrze kłamać.  
  
Sam wozi ze sobą swoją własną talię kart; nie są one oznaczone ani w jakikolwiek inny sposób sfałszowane, to najzwyklejsze w świecie karty, którymi każdy może grać, ale Sam lubi mieć je na własność. Próbuje przekonać Deana do zagrania w pokera. Ten zbywa go za każdym razem, gdy brat proponuje partyjkę, i nawet wyzywające słowa Sama o tym, że Dean zwyczajnie tchórzy, nie przynoszą pożądanego efektu. Sam zdaje sobie sprawę, że wizja sromotnej klęski nie działa na Deana zbyt zachęcająco, więc po jakimś czasie przestaje go namawiać i porywa z jego szafki nocnej obie książki. Szybko odrzuca „W drodze”, bo tę powieść już czytał, i zagłębia się w jakimś norweskim krwawym kryminale, położywszy się na brzuchu na swoim łóżku. Dean zerka na niego, ale nic nie mówi, tylko bierze „W drodze”, otwiera je w miejscu, które wcześniej zaznaczył upapranym biletem do wesołego miasteczka, i także zaczyna czytać.  
  
Pierwszy wieczór, tak jak to sobie zaplanowali, spędzają w barze. Dean próbuje poderwać jakąś blondynkę, a Sam trzyma się na tyle daleko, by „nie przynosić bratu wstydu”, ale też na tyle blisko, by widzieć, jak Dean po kilku minutach rozmowy zaczyna próbować się wycofywać. Dziewczyna mówi bardzo szybko, zalewa Deana potokiem bezsensownej paplaniny i macha rękami, tak że non stop uderza Deana. Ten w końcu wymyka się pod pretekstem skorzystania z łazienki i rzuca Samowi znaczące spojrzenie, gdy go mija. Sam dopija swojego drinka, płaci i kieruje się ku wyjściu, gdzie, jak dobrze wie, czeka już na niego Dean. Kiedy wychodzi i dostrzega brata stojącego w cieniu pod drzewem, parska pod nosem i podchodzi do niego z rękami w kieszeniach i z uśmieszkiem mającym na celu zadrwienie z Deana. Szturcha go ramieniem, ale Dean tylko kręci głową i obaj, ramię w ramię, idą spacerem do motelu. Wracają około pierwszej nad ranem, więc budzą się na tyle późno, że nie zdążają na ofertę śniadaniową w ich knajpce i muszą zadowolić się czymś z menu podstawowego, a potem zgodnie stwierdzają, że kolejnej nocy nie spędzą w barze. Tata ma wrócić mniej więcej w południe i byłoby dobrze, gdyby wtedy nie spali jak susły.  
  
W czwartkowy wieczór wybierają się jednak na krótki spacer po okolicy; kupują tacos i wędrują w milczeniu wśród zapadających ciemności naprawdę długo, tak że docierają nawet do biblioteki. Kartka na drzwiach informuje ich, że budynek jest już zamknięty, co nie jest takie dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę godzinę — dwudziesta druga pięć. Zawracają, nie chcąc zostawać na zewnątrz w nocy zbyt długo; mają ze sobą broń, sól i wodę święconą, ale doskonale zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że nie wszystkie potwory da się tym zabić albo chociaż unieszkodliwić.  
  
Kładą się do łóżek i zasypiają niedługo później; budzą się około dziewiątej, więc mają czas na śniadanie i na spakowanie toreb. Sam niechętnie składa ubrania i ręcznik, który powiesił na krześle, by wysechł, i obserwuje Deana, kiedy ten zbiera broń i schyla się pod łóżko, by wyciągnąć spod niego zwiniętą w kulkę bluzę. Unosi brwi w zdziwieniu, a Sam prycha pod nosem.  
  
— Wepchałeś ją pod łóżko, a potem mnie oskarżasz, że ci ją ukradłem? — pyta, przypominając sobie ich drobną sprzeczkę, którą mieli przed wyjściem do baru.  
  
— No dobra, widocznie mi upadła... Już się tak nie denerwuj, bo ci żyłka pęknie — odpowiada Dean, szczerząc się, i upycha bluzę w torbie.  
  
Sam przewraca oczami, ale nie komentuje.  
  
— Poza tym — odzywa się nagle Dean — skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że między łóżkiem a ścianą jest przerwa i że tam mi coś wpadnie? Cztery dni tu raptem jesteśmy i nie spędzamy ich na radosnym dekorowaniu wnętrz.  
  
Dean rzuca Samowi spojrzenie na wpół pytające, na wpół rozbawione, ale Sam go nie odwzajemnia. Zasuwa torbę i zakładzie ją na podłodze, a sam siada na łóżku, które przez te kilka dni było jego, i bierze głęboki wdech.  
  
— Ale moglibyśmy tak robić.  
  
Dean, składając swój ręcznik, parska śmiechem.  
  
— No nie wiem, czy recepcjonistka by się ucieszyła, gdybyś jej tu jakieś kwiatki i serduszka zaczął na ścianach malować.  
  
— Nie o to mi chodzi — odpowiada Sam, zaciskając dłonie w pięści; zaczyna się denerwować, bo nigdy nie planował przeprowadzać tej rozmowy na serio, a już zwłaszcza nie tak nagle, bez przygotowania, ale skoro już i tak zaczął... — Moglibyśmy mieć dom. We trzech.  
  
Dean nieruchomieje na sekundę. Przenosi wzrok na Sama i puszcza ręcznik, a ten się rozwala i cała robota Deana idzie na marne.  
  
— Sammy — zaczyna poważnie Dean. — Łowcy nie mieszkają w jednym miejscu.  
  
Sam zauważa, że Dean unika słowa „dom”; wie, że zdanie „Łowcy nie mają domów” byłoby zbyt okrutne i że nawet Dean nie jest w stanie go wypowiedzieć. Mają dom. Impalę. Siebie nawzajem. To jest dom. Ale nie do końca taki, jaki Sam chciałby mieć.  
  
— Wujek Bobby mieszka — wypala Sam.  
  
Dean marszczy brwi, przysiadając na swoim łóżku, i pociera dłonią czoło, a potem rzuca Samowi spojrzenie z ukosa.  
  
— Kiedy był młodszy, też jeździł po całych Stanach tak jak my — mówi. — A teraz jest... jakby konsultantem łowców. Sam wiesz, że czasami tata dzwoni do niego, a on udaje szefa FBI. Poza tym udziela rad młodym łowcom i nadal zajmuje się walką z potworami.  
  
— Ale ma dom — naciska Sam.  
  
— To nie jest dom, to jest jakaś chatka, w dodatku cała wymalowana w pułapki na demony i posolona w każdym kącie! — zaprzecza ostro Dean. Bierze głęboki oddech, jakby chciał się uspokoić. — Słuchaj. Wiem, że te cztery miesiące w Kansas...  
  
— To w ogóle nie ma z tym związku — przerywa mu Sam, ale wie, że to nie do końca prawda. Te bycia łowcą i zaczęcia życia od nowa, póki nie jest za późno, ale już wcześniej miewał takie myśli. Kansas tylko i aż pozwoliło mu je w jakimś stopniu zwizualizować. — Nie chciałbyś mieć domu? — kontynuuje. — Nie chciałbyś zapisać się normalnie do biblioteki zamiast kraść książki? Tata...  
  
— Tata! — wcina się Dean, wstając gwałtownie z łóżka. — Myślisz, że tata porzuciłby poszukiwania tego demona, który zabił mamę? Nigdy w życiu! Jest tak wkręcony w łowiectwo, że nigdy z tego nie zrezygnuje. — Przeczesuje włosy rękami i odwraca się od Sama. — I ja też nie.  
  
Sam w ułamku sekundy przypomina sobie wszystkie rozważania o tym, dlaczego wolałby uciec, mając pewność, że da sobie radę, niż próbować przekonać tatę i brata do swojego zdania. Cały czas miał świadomość, że przekonanie Deana nie wchodzi w grę, że nigdy by mu się nie udało, ale dopiero ta jawna, otwarta deklaracja ze strony Deana dusi ten niewielki cień nadziei, który Sam wciąż miał, i uderza go to o wiele bardziej, niż się spodziewał.  
  
— Ja nie chcę być łowcą — mówi Sam; jego głos jest cichy.  
  
Dean obraca się przodem do brata i otwiera usta, ale nic nie mówi. Patrzą się tylko tak na siebie przez parę sekund, a potem Dean wraca do pakowania, wciąż w milczeniu.  
  
Kiedy coś zaczyna chrobotać w drzwiach, obaj przenoszą na nie wzrok w mgnieniu oka; Sam sięga po pistolet, który wciąż leży pod jego poduszką, a Dean sięga do torby po flakon z wodą święconą. Rozmowa sprzed kilku chwil prawie całkowicie wyparowuje z ich pamięci, gdy przygotowują się do obrony albo ataku. Na pewno nie jest to nikt z obsługi hotelowej, bo oni zawsze anonsują przybycie, więc zostaje tylko jedna opcja: potwór. Sam unosi broń, trzymając palec na spuście, Dean odkręca butelkę. Każdy z nich kątem oka upewnia się, że rozsypana sól wciąż leży tam, gdzie powinna.  
  
Drzwi się otwierają i staje w nich John. Napięcie natychmiast opada.  
  
— Boże, ale nas tata wystraszył — mówi Dean, wzdychając, i chowa naczynie z wodą święconą z powrotem do torby, a Sam opuszcza pistolet, czując nagły napływ ulgi. To nie potwór. W zamieszaniu związanym z pakowaniem i niezręczną rozmową nie przyszło im do głowy, że przecież czekają na powrót taty.  
  
John obserwuje ich przez chwilę z nikłym cieniem uśmiechu, a potem rozgląda się po pokoju. Powoli wciąga powietrze; jego nozdrza się rozszerzają, a on sam niemal przymyka oczy. Dopiero po sekundzie podchodzi do łóżka, które zajmował wcześniej, i zrzuca torbę z ramienia. Bagaż ląduje na podłodze z głuchym łomotem.  
  
— Zostaniemy tu jeszcze na jedną noc — odzywa się, nie patrząc na nich. — Jestem zmęczony.  
  
— Mieliśmy jechać do Kalifornii. — Sam marszczy brwi, zerkając na Deana; ten także wydaje się zdziwiony. — Mówił tata, że umówił się z innymi łowcami na polowanie na wilkołaki, bo akurat będzie pełnia. Jesteśmy już spakowani.  
  
John unosi brwi i przez chwilę tylko patrzy na nich obu w milczeniu, przeskakując oczami od Deana do Sama i z powrotem, ale potem potakuje krótko i siada na łóżku. Mebel trzeszczy pod ciężarem ojca; John stopą odsuwa torbę, która leży zbyt blisko jego nóg, by mógł siedzieć wygodnie.  
  
— Prawda — potwierdza spokojnie. — Ale dzwonili, że jednak poradzą sobie sami.  
  
Samowi przychodzi do głowy, że polowanie na nieumarłych musiało tatę bardzo wyczerpać, bo przez te wszystkie lata rzadko kiedy pozwalał sobie na odpoczynek i zawsze spychał na bok zmęczenie, twierdząc, że ma siłę na „jeszcze jedno polowanie, to mała sprawa, jedziemy, chłopaki!”. Ale pewnie nawet i on ma swoje granice.  
  
— Nie przeładowuje tata broni? — pyta nagle Dean. Sam słyszy, że jego głos jest spokojny i opanowany, ale jest w stanie wyczuć w nim pewną nerwowość.  
  
John, który zdążył już położyć się na łóżku, zdjąwszy buty, patrzy na niego szeroko rozwartymi oczami.  
  
— Cały czas nam tata powtarza, że trzeba przeładowywać ją jak najszybciej, bo nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy może się znów przydać — kontynuuje, wciąż z ledwie wyczuwalnym napięciem; inni ludzie na pewno by go nie wychwycili, ale Sam, jako łowca i jako brat Deana z osiemnastoletnim stażem, jest w stanie je wyczuć. — Gdybyśmy my z Samem o tym zapomnieli i gdyby zamiast taty rzeczywiście do pokoju włamywał się jakiś potwór, to nie wiem, jak by się to skończyło.  
  
Zerka na pistolet Sama, który ten odłożył z powrotem pod poduszkę; nigdy nie trzymają broni na wierzchu, w razie gdyby ktoś niespodziewanie wszedł do pokoju, a jeśli ją czyszczą albo przeładowują, to zawsze wywieszają na klamce plakietkę informującą o tym, by im nie przeszkadzać. Robią to od lat i im obu weszło to w krew tak bardzo, że wszystkie te czynności wykonują niemal podświadomie, odruchowo, więc zawsze też wiedzą, gdzie kierować rękę, by znaleźć pistolet.  
  
— Bardzo dobrze, Dean! — odzywa się John z uśmiechem i poprawia jaśka pod głową, wpatrując się w starszego syna. — Refleks łowcy na miejscu. Zajmij się tym teraz. I pamiętaj o wywieszeniu tej kartki, żeby nikt tu nie wszedł.  
  
Dean wypuszcza powietrze nosem i potakuje.  
  
— To był test? — upewnia się.  
  
John pomrukuje coś potwierdzająco i mości się wygodniej. Dean sięga więc po torbę Johna, a Sam wywiesza plakietkę i obaj biorą się za przeładowywanie oraz czyszczenie broni. Dean zerka na ojca, który zdaje się spać; leży nieruchomo z zamkniętymi oczami i tylko raz poprawia poduszkę.  
  
— Tato? — mówi Dean, kiedy kończą z pistoletami. — Śpisz?  
  
John nie odpowiada, więc Sam wstaje i łapie go za rękę, by nim potrząsnąć. Chłód skóry ojca sprawia, że cały się wzdryga i błyskawicznie cofa dłoń.  
  
— Skończyłeś czytać swoje książki? — pyta cicho, spoglądając na Deana.  
  
— Tak. — Głos Deana jest równie cichy; chłopak patrzy na dłoń Sama, tę samą, którą Sam dotknął taty i cofnął w pośpiechu, i marszczy czoło, ale nic innego nie mówi.  
  
Sam kiwa głową.  
  
— To chodź, pojedziemy do biblioteki. Napiszemy tacie kartkę, że wychodzimy i że bierzemy impalę.  
  
Dean patrzy na niego przez sekundę, jakby bił się z myślami, ale Sam wie, że nie chodzi o spotkanie Michaela czy inne bzdury. Instynkt łowcy, kształtowany przez całe lata, podpowiadają im, że coś jest nie tak, nawet jeśli żaden z nich nie chce przyznać tego na głos.  
  
Klatka piersiowa Johna unosi się równomiernie, kiedy Sam na niego spogląda. Nie podejrzewa go o to, by udawał sen, bo tata umie zasypiać bardzo szybko — jeśli jesteś łowcą, doceniasz każdą wolną chwilę — zwłaszcza że był taki zmęczony, ale nawet jeśli naprawdę śpi, to i tak może zerwać się w każdej chwili, tak jak robił to wiele razy, gdy nocą działo się coś podejrzanego.  
  
Dean podąża wzrokiem za spojrzeniem Sama i przez kilka uderzeń serca także patrzy na tatę, aż w końcu kiwa głową. Zbliża się do ojca i ostrożnie zaczyna wygrzebywać mu z kieszeni klucze do samochodu. Sam zaciska szczękę, wstrzymując oddech i bojąc się, że obudzą ojca, ale nawet gdyby, to przecież nie robią nic złego. Zerka na Deana, ale ten nie wydaje się wyczuwać zimna skóry Johna, więc być może Sam tylko to sobie wmówił. Być może jego instynkty są wyostrzone za bardzo.  
  
Ze stolika bierze kartkę, na której grał wcześniej z Deanem w statki, i na odwrocie zapisuje szybko kilka słów o tym, że biorą samochód, bo chcą jechać do biblioteki, i że wrócą za jakąś godzinę. Robili tak nie raz i nie dwa. Nie ma powodu do strachu — czy raczej: to nie to jest powodem do strachu. Gdzieś w tyle głowy ciągle ma jakieś przeczucie, że tata zachowuje się dziwnie.   
  
Wychodzą. Milczą przez całą drogę; Dean rzuca Samowi krótkie, ostre spojrzenia, kiedy prowadzi impalę szybko, ale ostrożnie, a Sam próbuje sobie wszystko ułożyć w głowie.   
  
Zatrzymują się pod wypożyczalnią, ale żaden z nich nie wychodzi z samochodu. Siedzą w ciszy przez kilka chwil.  
  
— Tata nie robił nam takich testów od lat — odzywa się wreszcie Dean; jego głos jest ciężki, przyduszony. — Wie, że nie musi. Nigdy nie zapominamy o przeładowaniu broni.  
  
— Ma zimną skórę — mówi Sam, zaskakując tym nawet siebie.  
  
Dean rzuca mu szybkie spojrzenie, w którym odbija się to samo zaskoczenie, które czuje Sam.  
  
— Lodowatą — dodaje, patrząc na Deana; przeskakuje wzrokiem z jego jednego oka na drugie, jakby szukał tam zapewnienia, że to nic, może tata po prostu wystawił rękę przez okno, gdy kierował, albo mył ręce w zimnej wodzie.  
  
— Shapeshifter5? — pyta jednak Dean i przełyka ślinę. — Zaciągnął gdzieś tatę i teraz go udaje?  
  
Sama zalewa fala dreszczy. Możliwe, że ich przypuszczenia są błędne i że tata jest po prostu zmęczony oraz wyziębiony po polowaniu, ale jeśli jest jakaś cecha łowcy, którą Sam naprawdę w sobie lubi, to jest to prawie maniakalne upewnianie się we wszystkim. W szkole zawsze ponownie sprawdzał wszystkie testy i sprawdziany, czy na pewno wszystko dobrze zrobił i czy poprawnie przeniósł odpowiedzi na drugą kartę, i dzięki temu kilka razy wychwycił drobne błędy; wiedział też, że Dean zawsze przebiega wzrokiem po tym, co napisał, nawet jeśli nie zależało mu na najwyższych ocenach. Sprawdzali, czy kasjer dobrze wydał im resztę, i zawsze przed polowaniem sięgali ręką do torby, by wymacać pistolety, worki z solą i butelki z wodą święconą. Jeżeli nie mieli stuprocentowej pewności, to dążyli do tego, by ją mieć.  
  
— Nigdy wcześniej nie walczyliśmy z shapeshifterem — mówi Sam, wpatrując się w brata. — Musimy zadzwonić do wujka Bobby'ego.  
  
Dean bierze drżący oddech.  
  
— Wziąłeś komórkę? — pyta.  
  
Sam kiwa głową.  
  
— Wejdziemy do środka — kontynuuje Dean. — Pójdziemy do tego archiwum, tam zamkniemy drzwi i wtedy pogadamy z Bobbym. Tutaj... tutaj może nie być bezpiecznie. — Zaciska ręce na kierownicy. — Ja też nie wiem, jak zabić shapeshiftera.  
  
Wychodzą z impali i rozglądają się dookoła; Dean zamyka samochód i przemykają chyłkiem do budynku, a potem wślizgują się przez drzwi do wypożyczalni. Idą powoli, blisko półek, tak żeby nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, chociaż w bibliotece nie ma zbyt wielu osób; pod ścianą siedzi jakaś para zaczytana w jednej książce leżącej na stoliku przed nimi, a kiedy Sam zerka szybko na biurko, dostrzega niebieskie włosy Michaela. Chłopak jednak jest zajęty pisaniem czegoś, więc na szczęście ich nie dostrzega.  
  
Drzwi do archiwum nie skrzypią, Sam pamięta to z poprzedniego razu, gdy tu byli, więc przymyka je bez obawy, że zdradzą ich obecność, i ściska klamkę, ciągnąc ją w dół, a gdy wreszcie skrzydło spotyka się z framugą, Sam delikatnie luzuje swój mocny uchwyt; klamka unosi się coraz wyżej, a rygiel wsuwa się delikatnie w otwory w futrynie, tak że drzwi w końcu są zamknięte na klamkę.  
  
Wzdychają równocześnie i spoglądają na siebie, a potem Sam prędko wyciąga telefon i wybiera numer Bobby'ego. Kiedy palcem dotyka zielonej słuchawki, nagle zaczyna się wahać, tak jakby wszystko dopiero do niego docierało.  
  
— Sam — mówi Dean; brzmi prawie jak w gorączce, oczy mu błyszczą, a usta ma rozchylone. — Dzwoń. Mamy mało czasu. Jeśli ten shapeshifter...  
  
— O ile to w ogóle jest shapeshifter — przerywa Sam.  
  
Dean rozwiera oczy szerzej, ale nie komentuje. Wyciąga dłoń i zaciska ją wokół ręki Sama, tej, która trzyma telefon, a potem sam naciska przycisk. Sam czuje ciepło dłoni brata i po raz kolejny przechodzi go dreszcz, kiedy przypomina sobie chłód dłoni ojca.  
  
Przez kilka chwil słyszą tylko sygnał w telefonie; obaj pochylają się nad urządzeniem i prawie zderzają się głowami, chcąc wszystko słyszeć. Samowi ciszę pomieszczenia archiwalnego zagłusza dźwięk telefonu i szum krwi w uszach. W końcu Bobby odbiera.  
  
—  _Sam?_  — skrzeczy. —  _Co, u licha? Coś się stało?_  
  
Sam przełyka ślinę, patrząc na Deana, na jego rozwarte szeroko oczy i uchylone usta, gdy oddycha płytko, szybko. Bierze głębszy oddech.  
  
— Wujku Bobby — mówi. — Co wujek wie o shapeshifterach?  
  
Po drugiej stronie zapada chwilowa cisza. Dean pociera czoło palcem wskazującym i kciukiem i zerka na drzwi, jakby bał się, że ktoś tu wejdzie.  
  
—  _Czemu nie spytacie ojca?_  — pyta Bobby. —  _Wyjechał na jakieś polowanie i zostawił was samych, a wy znaleźliście jakąś sprawę?_  
  
W pierwszej chwili Sam chce potwierdzić. Nie znosi kłamania, to prawda, wolałby mieć ten luksus nieposiadania sekretów, ale osiemnaście lat takiego życia, życia łowcy, życia wiecznego tułacza, uczyniło go świetnym kłamcą — mało tego, uczyniło go też osobą, która natychmiast jest w stanie wymyślić przekonujące oszustwo albo potwierdzić błędne przekonania innych osób, co jest tym łatwiejsze, że te osoby już prawie wierzą w swoje wersje wydarzeń. Ale nie może tego zrobić teraz. Zerka na Deana; Dean kręci głową.  
  
— Nie — odpowiada Sam, wciąż wpatrując się w brata. — Jesteśmy w pomieszczeniu archiwalnym w bibliotece, ja i Dean, i obaj wujka słuchamy. Przyjechaliśmy tu, by móc porozmawiać z wujkiem w spokoju. Tata został w motelu.  
  
Bobby milczy przez kilka sekund, które wloką się niemiłosiernie.  
  
—  _Podejrzewacie, że shapeshifter udaje waszego ojca?_  
  
Jak zawsze w punkt. Nie na darmo Bobby jest tak znany wśród łowców; nie chodzi tylko o to, że nakupił sobie siedemnaście telefonów, każdy z innym numerem, i jest w stanie udawać szefa wydziału zabójstw, agenta rządu federalnego, szeryfa federalnego czy pracownika departamentu zdrowia, ale o to, że był i nadal jest świetnym łowcą.  
  
Dean wzdycha głośniej, znów pociera czoło.  
  
— Tak — odpowiada, odzywając się po raz pierwszy w czasie tej rozmowy. — To ja, Dean — dodaje. — Nigdy wcześniej nie polowaliśmy na shapeshiftera. Pamiętam, że tata pojechał dwa razy zapolować na jakiegoś, ale wtedy zostawiał nas w hotelu. — Wzdycha głębiej. — Nic nam też nie opowiadał o tych potworach, tylko tyle, że mogą zmienić wygląd i upodobnić się do dowolnej osoby.  
  
Bobby chrząka głośno.  
  
—  _To prawda, co wam powiedział. Szkoda, że nic więcej nie raczył dodać_  — mówi. —  _Shapeshiftery zachowują się normalnie, więc trzeba obserwować ich zachowanie_  — zaczyna tłumaczyć. —  _Przejmują myśli tego, kogo udają, więc trudno jest je rozpoznać, i nie różnią się w zasadzie niczym od ludzi. Tak samo wyglądają, tak samo pachną, tak samo się poruszają. Psy są w stanie wyczuć inny zapach, ale ludzie nie. Macie pewność, że to shifter?_  
  
— Nie — mówi Dean; Sam zerka na brata, unosząc brwi. Dean tylko na niego patrzy. — Ale ma zimną skórę i jak wrócił z polowania, a my czekaliśmy w hotelu, to nie przeładował broni. A zawsze to robił, zawsze przeładowywał w hotelu jak najszybciej.  
  
—  _Zimną skórę?_  — pyta podejrzliwie Bobby.  
  
— Lodowatą — odpowiada Sam. — Wrócił z polowania jakąś godzinę temu i poszedł spać, więc my z Deanem przeładowaliśmy broń i zostawiliśmy mu kartkę, że bierzemy impalę i jedziemy do biblioteki po książki. Robiliśmy tak już parę razy.  
  
— Kiedy mu wytknąłem, że nie przeładował pistoletów, powiedział, że to był test — dodaje szybko Dean. — A od lat nas tak nie sprawdzał, od lat nam nie powtarza o rozsypywaniu soli pod oknami i o takich rzeczach.  
  
Bobby milczy. Kiedy w końcu się odzywa, jego głos jest spokojny, ale podszyty niepokojem.  
  
—  _Pojechał na polowanie, tak? I dopiero dziś wrócił?_  
  
— Tak — mówią Dean i Sam jednocześnie.  
  
—  _Na co polował?_  
  
Sam zerka na Deana, marszcząc brwi.  
  
— Na nieumarłego — odpowiada Dean. — Jakiś kolega do niego napisał...  
  
— Bruce — wtrąca Sam.  
  
— ...tak, Bruce... Napisał, że jest polowanie, ale krótkie, na maks trzy dni, więc tata zostawił nas w hotelu, bo ostatnio dużo polowaliśmy, więc mieliśmy szansę odpocząć, i sam tam pojechał. Powiedział, że wróci dziś koło południa, i faktycznie tak zrobił.  
  
Sama nieco dziwi ta gadatliwość Deana, ale podejrzewa, że to przez nerwowość. Jeżeli w hotelu jest shifter, to ich tata pewnie został gdzieś uwięziony i cierpi. Muszą mu pomóc jak najszybciej, a jeśli dadzą Bobby'emu wystarczającą liczbę informacji, wtedy on im pomoże i będą mogli zająć się tą sprawą.  
  
—  _Nieumarły?_  — pyta Bobby. —  _Cholera_  — rzuca. —  _Cholera jasna!_  
  
— Czemu wujek pyt... — zaczyna Dean, ale Bobby nie zwraca na niego uwagi i przerywa mu, pytając:  
  
—  _Ma zimną skórę i poszedł spać, jak wrócił? I zachowywał się dziwnie?_  
  
Sam czuje, jak wkrada się w niego niepokój. Spogląda na Deana; Dean oddycha szybko i patrzy na telefon w przerażeniu. Bobby niemal sapie, kiedy mówi, i gdy wreszcie Dean przenosi wzrok na Sama, ten już wie, o czym myśli brat.  
  
— Wujku Bobby... — zaczyna drżącym głosem. — Co wujek wie o nieumarłych?  
  
—  _Że na pewno nie są shapeshifterami_  — odpowiada Bobby. —  _Gdzie jesteście?_  
  
— W Kolorado — mówi Dean, prawie się trzęsąc. Łapie Sama za rękę i ściska ją mocno.  
  
—  _Cholera jasna!_  — krzyczy Bobby w zdenerwowaniu; Sam aż się wzdryga. —  _Ja w Pensylwanii, nie ma opcji, że zdążę dojechać do was do nocy._  
  
Przez chwilę tylko oddycha ciężko w słuchawkę, a Sam i Dean słuchają tego oddechu z niepokojem zwiększającym się z sekundy na sekundę.  
  
—  _Dobra, to teraz odpowiecie na moje pytania_  — poleca wreszcie Bobby, bardziej opanowany. —  _Skupcie się, bo to bardzo ważne_  — dodaje.  
  
Obaj kiwają głowami, zapominając, że przez telefon tego nie widać, ale Bobby nie przejmuje się milczeniem. Odchrząkuje i bierze wdech.  
  
—  _Ma zimną skórę, niemal lodowatą?_  
  
Dean patrzy na Sama, a Sam odwzajemnia spojrzenie.  
  
— Tak — mówi, wciąż wpatrzony w Deana. Dean zaciska usta i kiwa na brata, każąc mu odpowiadać na wszystkie pytania. Sam potakuje.  
  
—  _Jak tylko wrócił, poszedł spać?_  
  
— Tak.  
  
—  _Zachowuje się dziwnie, niby w granicach normy, ale jednak nienaturalnie?_  
  
Sam przypomina sobie intensywne spojrzenia Johna, jego półprzymknięte oczy, gdy brał głęboki wdech, wszedłszy do pomieszczenia, jak gdyby wyczuwał jakiś przyjemny zapach.  
  
— Tak.  
  
—  _Wąchał was?_  
  
Sam drży. Przed sekundą o tym rozmyślał.  
  
— On... brał wdech, jakby wąchał cały pokój.  
  
Bobby nie rzuca następnym pytaniem w takim tempie, w jakim pytał do tej pory; zacina się na moment, ale po chwili pyta:  
  
—  _Przebrał się, zanim poszedł spać?_  
  
— Nie.  
  
Bobby milczy. Dean puszcza rękę Sama, co Sam rejestruje ze zdziwieniem, bo zdążył zapomnieć, że brat go złapał; przełyka ślinę, czując ścisk w uszach. Porusza dłonią i zerka na nią; widzi długie białe — już ustępujące — ślady w kształcie palców Deana, ale ledwo czuje ból.  
  
—  _Nieumarli, inaczej zwani ożywieńcami lub martwiakami, rzadziej nieumarlakami_  — zaczyna Bobby, trochę spokojniejszy, jak gdyby próbował powstrzymać napływ emocji —  _to świeże trupy, które z jakichś względów nie zostały pochowane. Ale nie każdy taki trup staje się nieumarłym. Zazwyczaj to robota wiedźmy, dosyć potężnej, bo trzeba dużo mocy, żeby bawić się z nekromancją. W zasadzie nieumarli powstali przypadkiem. Jakaś wiedźma chciała kogoś ożywić, ale brakło jej siły i energii, więc zamiast przywrócić kogoś do życia zrobiła z niego nieumarłego._  
  
Sam i Dean wymieniają się spojrzeniami.  
  
—  _Ale to było setki lat temu_  — kontynuuje Bobby. —  _Dziś wiedźmy stwarzają ich specjalnie, bo nieumarli to dobra broń, a żyją, jeśli można tak to ująć, tylko około dwóch tygodni. Wiedźmy nie muszą się kłopotać z pozbywaniem się ich, kiedy już zrobią to, czego one chcą._  
  
Sam musi zamrugać oczami, żeby powstrzymać napływające łzy. Słyszy, jak Dean wciąga ze świstem powietrze i prawie się nim dławi, tak jakby tonął.  
  
—  _Jeżeli wasz ojciec pojechał polować na nieumarłego, to znaczy, że to musiał być jakiś odszczepieniec, który uciekł wiedźmie albo ta go porzuciła, chociaż cholera wie czemu, albo taki, który się zaraził, więc żadna wiedźma go nie kontrolowała._  
  
— Zaraził? — pyta Dean.  
  
—  _Tak. Można stworzyć nieumarłego czarami albo można nim zostać, kiedy jakiś nieumarły cię zaatakuje, ale nie zabije. Wasz ojciec musiał zostać zarażony podczas polowania._  
  
„Wasz ojciec musiał zostać zarażony podczas polowania”. Tak po prostu. Sam mimowolnie powtarza to zdanie w głowie raz za razem, te siedem słów, które wywracają wszystko do góry nogami. Jeżeli John jest nieumarłym...  
  
Nagle uderza go wspomnienie unoszącej się klatki piersiowej Johna, gdy ten położył się na łóżku w hotelu.  
  
— Wujku Bobby! — Szarpie za telefon, by przysunąć go bliżej, i wpatruje się w Deana szeroko rozwartymi oczami. — Nieumarli to trupy, tak? Oni są martwi?  
  
—  _Tak._  — W glosie Bobby'ego słychać zdziwienie, jakby zdumiewało go podniecenie Sama.  
  
— Więc tata nim nie jest! — prawie krzyczy do słuchawki, a Dean daje mu mocnego szturchańca w bok, wskazując kciukiem na drzwi. Sam przełyka ślinę. Na pewno nie chcą, żeby ktokolwiek tu wszedł, więc zaczyna mówić ciszej: — Widziałem, jak oddycha. Wciągał powietrze i oddychał, normalnie jak ludzie, tors mu się unosił w normalnym tempie i...  
  
—  _Sam_  — przerywa mu Bobby. —  _Sam, dzieciaku._  
  
Obaj słyszą w głosie Bobby'ego smutek połączony ze zrezygnowaniem, jak gdyby bolało go to, co mówi.  
  
—  _Nieumarli oddychają_  — odpowiada. —  _Może nie do końca tak samo jak ludzie, bo niepotrzebny im tlen, a ich krew już nie płynie, więc chyba nie ma jak tego tlenu rozwozić po organizmie. Zresztą żaden biolog nigdy ich nie badał. Oddychają głównie po to, by wyczuwać zapachy, tak podejrzewam. I pewnie po części dlatego, żeby wyglądali mniej podejrzanie, wiedźmy przez setki lat doskonaliły rzucane zaklęcia i na pewno pomyślały też o tym._  
  
Sam ma wrażenie, że jego serce ściska się boleśnie, ale wie, że to tylko złudzenie. Jednak bije ono szybciej, nierówno, jak w chwilach strachu czy podczas polowań. Dean pociąga nosem i Sam nie musi sprawdzać, nie musi na niego zerkać, by wiedzieć, że brat powstrzymuje płacz.  
  
—  _Posłuchajcie mnie uważnie_  — mówi Bobby intensywniej, bardziej stanowczo i ostrzej. —  _Nie widziałem waszego ojca, ale mam niemal stuprocentową pewność, że jest nieumarłym. Jest mi tak cholernie przykro z waszego powodu, że aż nie umiem tego wyrazić, ale teraz nie ma na to czasu. Nieumarli, a zwłaszcza ci zarażeni, żywią się ludźmi. Są jednak inteligentni i wiedzą, że nie mogą rzucać się na przypadkowych przechodniów, bo szybko by ich unieszkodliwiono. Oni polują, coś jak koty. Widzieliście kiedyś polującego kota? Geparda, jaguara albo nawet zwykłego dachowca?_  
  
— Tak — odzywa się Sam i zerka na Deana; Dean nie płacze, ale jego oczy są nieco zaczerwienione i szkliste. — W telewizji.  
  
—  _Wystarczy i to_  — odpowiada Bobby. —  _Widzieliście więc, że kot najpierw obserwuje ofiarę, siedząc nieruchomo i patrząc na nią nieustannie, a potem się rzuca i ofiara praktycznie nie ma szans na ucieczkę. Nieumarli robią podobnie, najpierw obserwacja, potem atak. Z tym że nieumarli więcej śpią. Ale to też da się porównać do kotów, te małe pomioty szatańskie potrafią przespać cały dzień._  — Śmieje się, ale to tylko krótki, osty rechot pozbawiony wesołości. —  _Kolejna rzecz: sen. Choćby nie wiem jak wiedźmy próbowały temu zapobiec, a na pewno próbowały, pewnych rzeczy nie mogą zmienić. Trup powinien być trupem, takie są prawa natury, więc nieumarły, który jest przecież siłą ściągnięty z tamtego świata, dąży do swojego przeznaczenia. Co jest najbliżej śmierci, czego każdy doświadcza? Sen. Śpią normalnie w nocy, tyle samo ile ludzie, a oprócz tego często robią sobie drzemki w ciągu dnia. Kiedy nie śpią, zachowują się normalnie, a przynajmniej się starają, i obserwują ofiarę._  
  
Sam przypomina sobie spojrzenia, które posyłał im ojciec, jego szeroko otwarte oczy i skupiony wzrok. Czuje, jak Dean wzdryga się obok niego, ledwie namacalnie, ale jednak.  
  
—  _Nie mam zamiaru kłamać, na nic się to nie przyda: John na was poluje_  — oświadcza Bobby; ciężar jego słów wisi między braćmi, a oni aż przysuwają się do siebie bliżej, przerażeni. —  _Będzie chciał was pożreć, zapewne jutro. Jest świeżym nieumarłym, więc jego głód nie jest jeszcze aż taki silny, ale wie, że jesteście tylko dwójką młodzików, a on ma doświadczenie w łowach, nawet jeśli... niekoniecznie od tej strony._  
  
— Ale... — zaczyna drżąco Sam. — Ale dlaczego na nas? Dlaczego nie zatrzymał się po drodze i nie dorwał kogoś? Jechał do Kolorado aż z granicy Dakoty Południowej i Nebraski, mógł tam kogoś napaść.  
  
—  _Nieumarli to inteligentne stworzenia_  — odpowiada starszy łowca. —  _Jasne, ich umysły po tym niby-zmartwychwstaniu, które funduje im wiedźma, albo po zarażeniu są zupełnie inne, a instynkty zmieniają się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, ale nieumarli pamiętają poprzednie życie i potrafią wyciągać wnioski. Popełniają błędy, sami zauważyliście, że John nie przeładował broni i wymigał się, że to niby test, ale nie lekceważcie go. Wie, kim dla was był i czym się zajmował na co dzień. Problem w tym, że teraz, jako nieumarły, ma zupełnie inne priorytety. Obserwować, atakować i pożerać. Gdyby był pod władzą wiedźmy, ta kontrolowałaby jego zachowania czarami, ale wolny nieumarły decyduje sam o sobie._  
  
— Da się go ożywić z powrotem? — pyta nagle Dean. Jego głos jest ciężki, niski, jakby przyduszony, ale pobrzmiewa w nim drżąca nadzieja. — Mówił wujek, że jakaś wiedźma chciała kogoś ożywić, ale zabrakło jej energii, czyli to jest możliwe. Gdybyśmy znaleźli jakąś silną, porwali ją i zmusili, żeb...  
  
—  _Niech ci nawet do głowy coś takiego nie przychodzi, Dean!_  — przerywa mu ostro Bobby. —  _Nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie układaj się z wiedźmami, a już zwłaszcza nie z silnymi. Tylko głupcy korzystają z ich usług, tak jak tylko głupcy wzywają demony na rozdrożu. Z takiego czegoś nie wynika nic dobrego!_  
  
Dean, gdy słyszy pierwsze słowa Bobby'ego, podskakuje i łapie Sama za rękę, by razem z nim trzymać telefon. Słucha Bobby'ego i na koniec przymyka oczy. Sam z bliska widzi drżące powieki brata; dostrzega też jedną rzęsę leżącą na jego policzku.  
  
—  _Nie da się go przywrócić do życia_  — kontynuuje Bobby, nieco spokojniej, a Sam czuje, aż całe wnętrzności zaciskają mu się w ciasny supeł. —  _To nieodwracalne._  — Supeł zaciska się jeszcze bardziej. —  _A co gorsze, on jest teraz w fazie obserwacji i jutro rano przejdzie do fazy ataku. Powiedział wam, że zostajecie w hotelu, tak?_  
  
— Mieliśmy... mieliśmy jechać na polowanie, jak wróci. Tata mówił, że umówił się z jakimiś łowcami, że mamy jechać razem do Kalifornii, ale dziś powiedział, że oni dzwonili, że poradzą sobie sami — plącze się Sam, doskonale wiedząc, że mówi nieskładnie, ale liczy się sens. Bobby nie zwraca uwagi na kwiecistość i poprawność wypowiedzi.  
  
—  _Więc tak. Skoro to było trzydniowe polowanie, to wliczając czas na podróż i na śledztwo, pewnie został zaatakowany wczoraj, ale zdążył uciec i go zamieniło. Przespał dzisiejszą noc i wyjechał nad ranem, a potem do was wrócił. Głód narasta i jutro rano będzie naprawdę silny, a John, jako nieumarły, doskonale o tym wie. Wszystkie martwiaki wiedzą wszystko o swoim głodzie, mają to zapisane w podświadomości._  
  
— Ale on jest jeden — wtrąca Dean. — A nas dwóch. Skoro jest taki inteligentny, to musi wiedzieć, że my mamy przewagę.  
  
—  _Jesteś tego taki pewien?_  — Bobby zdaje się oddychać ciężej, jakby ledwie kontrolował emocje, i zapewne tak jest. —  _Jak was znam, to śpicie obok siebie, więc wystarczy, że John obudzi się wcześnie, weźmie noże w obie ręce, wejdzie między wasze łóżka i wbije je wam w gardła, jednemu jedną ręką, a drugiemu drugą. Jest łowcą z długim doświadczeniem, umie poruszać się tak, że takie młodziki niczego nie wyczują. A potem prosta droga._  
  
Teraz obaj drżą niekontrolowanie i ledwo wstrzymują strach; Sam widzi ramię brata, nieosłonięte koszulą, bo jest tak cholernie gorąco, całe pokryte gęsią skórką. Drobne jasne włoski stoją na baczność. Nie musi zerkać na własne ręce, by wiedzieć, że jego organizm reaguje tak samo.  
  
—  _Powstrzymajcie strach_  — zarządza Bobby, jak gdyby doskonale wiedział, co się z nimi dzieje. —  _Musicie się skupić. Jestem na polowaniu ponad dwa tysiące kilometrów od was, nie mogę wam pomóc, ale mogę wam powiedzieć, jak zabić nieumarłego._  
  
„Zabić”. To słowo osiada między nimi jak mgła, taka gęsta, ciężka i nieprzyjemna; jak kropelki pary wodnej w czasie parnego dnia, które są niewidoczne, ale zapychają całe powietrze i zlepiają warstwy ubrań z ciałem, i mieszają się z potem, i są nie do uniknięcia, po prostu nie do uniknięcia.  
  
—  _Potrzebujecie brązu_  — mówi Bobby. —  _Srebro nie działa na nieumarłych. Można je zabić tylko nożem z brązu wbitym w serce. Jeżeli nie macie, to musicie kup..._  
  
— Bobby! — przerywa mu Dean ostro, nie przejmując się konwenansami i nie zwracając uwagi na to, że powinien mówić do starszego łowcy „wujku”. — Skąd mamy wiedzieć, że to na pewno nieumarły? Może wszyscy się tutaj tylko nakręcamy? Może po prostu tata jest zmęczony?  
  
Bobby milczy przez chwilę i Sam nie wie, czy to dlatego, że zastanawia się nad tą możliwością, czy może dlatego, że nie ma pojęcia, jak może powiedzieć Deanowi, że ten się myli.  
  
—  _Zróbcie więc próbę_  — mówi po dłużej chwili wypełnionej tylko milczeniem i tą lepką mgłą, która ciągle krąży między braćmi jak jastrząb nad ofiarą. —  _Kupcie ten brązowy nóż, jeśli nie macie, i wróćcie do hotelu... Która jest teraz u was godzina?_  — pyta nagle.  
  
Dean wyszarpując z kieszeni swój własny telefon i włącza wyświetlacz.  
  
— Czternasta dwadzieścia dwie — odpowiada, ściskając urządzenie.  
  
—  _Dobra_  — rzuca Bobby i wzdycha. —  _To John pewnie jeszcze trochę pośpi i obudzi się jakoś koło piątej. Poudaje trochę, poobserwuje was i wieczorem znów się położy. A teraz słuchajcie. Dopóki śpi, macie czas na zrobienie próby. Weźcie ten nóż i przyłóżcie go do jego ręki, tylko gołej, bez ubrań. Jeżeli jest człowiekiem, to nic się nie stanie. Jeśli jest nieumarłym, pojawi się dziwna reakcja, coś jakby skóra zacznie mu świecić na zielono, mienić się... Jeden czort. Dopóki nie oderwiecie noża, skóra dookoła będzie zielona, a jak oderwiecie, to trochę jeszcze zamigocze i kolor zniknie. To nieumarłego nie boli, więc John niczego nie wyczuje, ale musicie być ostrożni, bo jego instynkty nadal są wyostrzone._  — Milknie na chwilę, wypełniając ciszę tylko ciężkim oddechem. —  _John zawsze spał lekko_  — mówi w końcu i mimo że to nie jest pytanie, Sam i tak rzuca:  
  
— Tak. — To słowo brzmi jak skrzek, słaby i toporny.  
  
—  _Jako nieumarły ma cięższy sen. Tym lepiej dla was. Macie brązowy nóż?_  
  
Sam i Dean spoglądają po sobie; Sam w myślach przeszukuje każdą torbę, jaką mają, i cały bagażnik impali, dobrze wiedząc, że Dean robi to samo. Na pewno gdzieś jakiś jest, w końcu John jechał zapolować na nieumarłego, więc musiał mieć ze sobą odpowiednią broń. Ale skoro nieumarli są inteligentni, mógł ją wyrzucić. Skoro dotyk brązu go nie boli, dał radę to zrobić — wystarczyło, że chwycił narzędzie i cisnął je gdzieś do jeziora albo zwyczajnie wyrzucił za okno podczas jazdy.  
  
— Chyba nie — odpowiada.  
  
—  _Więc kupcie. Jak nie macie pieniędzy, spróbujcie ukraść. Cholera, nie powinienem dawać wam takich rad..._  — mamrocze. —  _Ale w tej sytuacji to tak jakby usprawiedliwione. Wróćcie do motelu i zróbcie ten test._  
  
Grdyka Deana porusza się, gdy ten przełyka ślinę; Dean rozchyla usta i oblizuje je szybko, a Sam obserwuje brata, myśląc o tym, że John mógłby wbić im noże w gardła i wtedy Deanowe jabłko Adama już nigdy by się nie poruszyło.  
  
— A jeśli okaże się, że tata jest tym... nieumarłym?  
  
Bobby wzdycha. A potem wzdycha jeszcze raz i coś w tle trzeszczy, jak gdyby może siadał na jakiś fotelu albo... Sam nie ma pojęcia.  
  
—  _Jeżeli się tak okaże, to schowajcie nóż, tak żeby John go nie znalazł. Zachowujcie się normalnie. Mówiliście, że gdzie jesteście, w bibliotece?_  
  
— Tak, w archiwum, żeby nikt nas nie podsłuchał.  
  
Obaj jak na komendę rozglądają się po pomieszczeniu, obserwują mdłe, zielone ściany i rzędy półek z szafkami, a potem, jednocześnie, zerkają na drzwi. Te wciąż pozostają zamknięte.  
  
—  _Weźcie sobie jakieś książki i poczytajcie, jak się obudzi_  — kontynuuje Bobby. —  _Nie patrzcie na niego dziwnie, nie zadawajcie pytań. Nieumarli nie jedzą, więc jak was weźmie do knajpy, a sam nic nie będzie jadł, to nie drążcie tematu. Jak zacznie rozmowę, to odpowiadajcie jak zwykle. Kiedy wieczorem pójdziecie spać, on zaśnie pierwszy, bo nocą sen nieumarłych jest mocniejszy, więc poczekajcie z godzinę, tak żeby na pewno dobrze zasnął, i wtedy wstańcie. Będziecie... będziecie musieli..._  
  
Bobby urywa. W tle słychać kolejne szeleszczenie, a potem pociąganie nosem. Bobby zdaje się... płakać.  
  
—  _Cholera_  — mówi Bobby i faktycznie, w jego głosie słychać ciężki szloch. —  _Cholera, nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że on... że on skończy w taki sposób. I że wy będziecie musieli to zrobić. Chłopaki, gdybym tylko mógł do was dotrzeć, zrobiłbym... zrobiłbym to za was_  — dodaje.  
  
Sam czuje, jak w oczach zbierają mu się łzy, i kiedy zerka na Deana, widzi, że ten też ledwie powstrzymuje płacz. Ociera wilgoć wierzchem dłoni i szturcha Deana, by zrobił to samo. Ojciec nie może zobaczyć ich całych opuchniętych od ryczenia.  
  
— Wujku Bobby — mówi, drżąco i niepewnie. — Na to będzie czas później. Teraz powiedz nam... powiedz nam, jak go... — słowo „zabić” staje mu w gardle, już i tak ściśniętym od powstrzymywanego płaczu — ...jak to zrobić — kończy.  
  
Bobby pociąga nosem, ale kiedy się odzywa, jest bardziej opanowany.  
  
—  _Jeden z was musi trzymać mu ręce wzdłuż ciała, żeby was nie złapał, bo na pewno się obudzi, jak poczuje metal w ciele. Ten drugi jedną ręką wbija nóż prosto w serce, a drugą trzyma go za żuchwę, bo będzie się chciał pochylić i was ugryźć. Jak ugryzie, nie ma zmiłuj. Też zamienicie się w nieumarłego. Nie ma żadnych rytuałów ani malunków na ciele, zwykłe wbicie noża, możecie nim..._  — Przerywa na sekundę. —  _Możecie nim kręcić, jak już go wbijecie w serce, krew już mu nie płynie w żyłach, więc nie będzie tryskała._  
  
Ta wizja, wizja noża wbita w klatkę piersiową ojca, nawet jeśli technicznie rzecz ujmując John nie jest teraz już ich ojcem, pojawia się w umyśle Sama i nie chce zniknąć. Czuje tors Deana, jak unosi się i opada we wściekłym, szybkim tempie, gdy ten oddycha.  
  
—  _A potem..._  — zaczyna i połączenie zostaje przerwane.  
  
— Kurwa! — mówi z naciskiem Dean. — Kurwa mać.  
  
— Zamknij się, bo ktoś tu przyjdzie — odpowiada Sam, rzucając mu szybkie spojrzenie, i wybiera numer Bobby'ego ponownie.  
  
Damski głos w słuchawce informuje go uprzejmie, że skończyły mu się środki na koncie.  
  
— Nie mam kasy, ty dzwoń do wujka — poleca Deanowi, który wpatruje się w niego uparcie.  
  
Dean szybko wybiera kontakt, naciska zieloną słuchawkę — pewnie, stanowczo, bez wahania, nie tak jak Sam, gdy dzwonił do Bobby'ego. Ale wtedy sytuacja była zupełnie inna.  
  
Ponownie pochylają głowy nad telefonem. Sygnał wybrzmiewa tylko raz, zanim Bobby odbiera.  
  
—  _Dean?_  — pyta, niejako wystraszony.  
  
— Samowi skończyły się pieniądze na koncie — tłumaczy Dean, starając się kontrolować ton głosu. — Niech wujek mówi dalej.  
  
—  _Już myślałem..._  — zaczyna Bobby, ale nie kończy. —  _Dobra. Dobra, to słuchajcie. Brąz w sercu zabije go mniej niż w minutę, jakieś trzydzieści czy czterdzieści sekund może. Musicie ciągle go trzymać i nie puszczać, bo jego ugryzienie do samego końca będzie jadowite._  
  
— Damy radę — zapewnia Sam i tym razem to on zaciska rękę na dłoni Deana. Stara się robić to na tyle lekko, by nie zostawić białych śladów.  
  
—  _A potem... Po jego śmierci musicie spalić ciało. Teraz jego organizm ulega rozkładowi, nieco zwolnionemu przez zaklęcia czarownic, ale gdybyście zobaczyli go nagiego, od razu byście to poznali. Blade mięso, jak z wosku. Dlatego... dlatego nie przebierał się do snu. Mógł to zrobić w łazience i zapewniam was, że dziś wieczorem nawet nie zdejmie przy was koszuli, ale jak wrócił, pewnie był zbyt zmęczony i spragniony snu. Nie pytajcie go, czy mu gorąco i inne takie bzdury. Nie może zacząć podejrzewać, że wiecie._  
  
— Nigdy nie zadajemy mu takich pytań — mówi Dean.  
  
—  _Dobrze_  — odpowiada Bobby. —  _Więc niech siedzi i w kurtce._  
  
Bobby nie mówi nic więcej, ale ich zdenerwowanie narasta z sekundy na sekundę. Sam czuje, jak jego serce wciąż bije szybko, nieregularnie, ledwo mieszcząc się w klatce piersiowej.  
  
—  _Musicie spalić ciało_  — dodaje Bobby po długiej chwili. —  _Nie dacie rady nigdzie go wynieść, a w hotelu mogą was złapać, jak będziecie targać ciałem. Macie tam wannę w łazience?_  
  
— Tak.  
  
—  _Świetnie. Wytrzecie ją ręcznikiem z wilgoci i tam zapakujecie ciało. Polejecie benzyną i spalicie. Wanna nie spłonie, ogień będzie miał za małą temperaturę. Resztki..._  — Zacina się. Słychać płacz. —  _Resztki spłuczcie wodą._  
  
Cisza.  
  
—  _Chłopaki, tak mi przykro..._  — szlocha Bobby.  
  
Sam zamyka oczy, bo czuje, że inaczej cały by się popłakał. Zaciska mocno powieki.  
  
—  _Moje polowanie potrwa jeszcze przynajmniej z tydzień, więc nie będę mógł do was przyjechać. Wy przyjedźcie do mnie, słyszycie?_  — mówi Bobby. W jego glosie nadal słychać rozpacz, ale łowca kontroluje się już trochę bardziej. —  _Nie będziecie sami._  
  
„Nie będziecie sami”. Nieprawda. Będą. Sam doskonale to wie.  
  
—  _Pamiętajcie: brązowy nóż w serce, trzymać ręce i żuchwę, nie dać się ugryźć. Spalić ciało do samego końca. I nie dać po sobie niczego poznać. Dacie radę przez te trzy czy cztery godziny, jak się obudzi_  — powtarza Bobby stanowczo i Sam otwiera oczy. —  _Rozumiecie?_  
  
— Tak jest — mówi Dean ze ściśniętym gardłem.  
  
—  _To idźcie po te książki teraz. I chłopaki..._  — Bobby się zacina na sekundę, ale po chwili odzyskuje rezon. —  _Powodzenia._  
  
Mruczą coś potwierdzająco i rozłączają się, a kiedy Sam zerka na Deana, widzi jego lekko zaczerwienione oczy. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że sam wygląda tak samo, ale teraz nie to się liczy.  
  
— Schowasz się za półkami jak ostatnio — mówi Dean spokojniej. Bierze głęboki wdech, wciąż jeszcze lekko drżący, ale zdecydowanie pewniejszy. Ociera oczy i mruga nimi kilka razy. — Ja wezmę jakieś książki i je wypożyczę, ale widziałem tu Michaela, więc... On nie może cię zobaczyć.  
  
To uderza Sama tak bardzo, że prawie się przewraca. Po tym wszystkim, czego się dowiedzieli, po całej rozmowie z Bobbym i ze świadomością tego, co muszą zrobić, Dean nadal dba o uczucia jakiegoś przypadkowego chłopaka. Kuli się wewnętrznie, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć, i pociera oczy, by wytrzeć z nich łzy. Kiwa głową.  
  
Dean wciąga powietrze i otwiera drzwi archiwum, a potem idą obok siebie, ramię w ramię, wzdłuż półek. Dean sięga po jakąś przypadkową książkę z działu z powieściami historycznymi i wskazuje Samowi miejsce między regałami, to samo, z którego Sam obserwował brata kilka dni temu. Przerwa między książkami umożliwiająca mu podglądanie wciąż tu jest.  
  
Dean idzie pewnie, stawia krok za krokiem, ale kiedy podchodzi do biurka bibliotekarza i kiedy Mike —  _Michael_ , przypomina sobie Sam,  _Dean nazywa go Michael_  — podnosi wzrok, ramiona Deana zwieszają się w mgnieniu oka, jak gdyby uszło z niego powietrze.  
  
— Cześć — mówi cicho Dean, patrząc na chłopaka i ściskając książkę w dłoni. — Wiem, że miałem przyjść, ale...  
  
— Płakałeś? — przerywa mu Mike, zrywając się z krzesła.  
  
Dean robi dziwny gest głową, coś pomiędzy kiwnięciem a zaprzeczeniem, a potem podaje książkę Michaelowi.  
  
— Można tak powiedzieć. Właśnie dlatego nie przyszedłem.  
  
— Powiedziałeś, że wpadniesz za kilka dni. To było cztery dni temu. Jeszcze nie zacząłem podejrzewać, że mnie wystawiłeś. — Mike się uśmiecha, lekko i jakby ciepło, ale widać po nim, że wciąż jest zmartwiony.  
  
— Heh — rzuca Dean i Sam go nie widzi, bo ten stoi tyłem, ale jest pewien, że brat także wygina wargi w czymś, co można byłoby nazwać leciutkim uśmieszkiem. — No tak. Ale coś... coś się stało. Ja... nie miałem czasu. Przyjdę jutro, dobra? — pyta i gdyby Sam nie znał go lepiej, mógłby usłyszeć w jego głosie nadzieję, a tak to wie, że to tylko gra, pozostałość aktorskich umiejętności Deana, które z pasją rozwijał w podstawówce, gdy nie zmieniali szkoły co chwilę, a jedynie raz czy dwa razy w roku. Dean zaliczył kilka różnych podstawówek, podobnie zresztą jak Sam, i w każdej z nich zawsze wkręcał się w szkolne koło teatralne.  
  
— A ta książka... To pretekst, żeby tu przyjść? — pyta Michael i tak, w jego głosie słychać autentyczną nadzieję.  
  
Dean kiwa głową. Sam wie, że akurat to nie jest kłamstwem. Książka to pretekst, ale nie po to, by przyjść do Michaela. To pretekst po to, by uciec od Johna.  
  
— Trochę. Ale naprawdę chciałbym przeczytać... — zerka na tytuł — ...„Annę Kareninę”. Chciałbym to przeczytać.  
  
Mike bierze powieść, siadając na krześle, i potem sięga po długopis i zapisuje fakt wypożyczenia na karcie Deana, a kiedy mu ją oddaje, uśmiecha się szerzej, choć nadal nie tak jak cztery dni temu.  
  
— Wiesz, miałem zamiar ci ją polecić. Spodobały ci się moje wcześniejsze rekomendacje, więc... — Bawi się długopisem, obracając go kilka razy. — Miłego czytania, to bardzo dobra książka.  
  
Dean kiwa głową i odwraca się, by odejść, a wtedy Mike znów zrywa się z siedzenia, łapie Deana za nadgarstek prawej ręki — w lewej brat ściska kurczowo książkę — i zmusza do zostania. Dean przenosi wzrok na chłopaka, ale nie wyrywa dłoni z jego uścisku.   
  
— Powodzenia z tym... cokolwiek się u ciebie dzieje. Powodzenia — mówi cicho Mike.  
  
Dean robi coś, czego Sam się po nim w ogóle nie spodziewa; odkłada książkę na biurko, a potem wolną ręką sięga ku twarzy Mike'a i zakłada mu za ucho jeden kosmyk niebieskich włosów, który wcześniej opadł chłopakowi na policzek. Patrzy na Mike'a przez jakąś sekundę albo dwie, Mike odwzajemnia spojrzenie.  
  
— Dziękuję — odpowiada Dean, w jego głosie słychać szczerość.  
  
Wysuwa dłoń z uścisku Mike'a — już nie tak mocnego — łapie książkę leżącą na biurku, odwraca się i wychodzi.  
  
Sam odczekuje równo dwie minuty, zanim wyłania się zza półki i kieruje ku drzwiom, a gdy zerka na Michaela, ten wciąż stoi i patrzy na drzwi, za którymi zniknął Dean.  
  


———

  
  
Dean wciąż ma ze sobą portfel z pieniędzmi, które John dał im na te trzy wolne dni. Nie wydali wszystkich, zostało im prawie sześćdziesiąt dolarów, więc w sklepie metalowym kupują dwa brązowe noże średniej wielkości. W drodze powrotnej milczą w impali; Sam rozmyśla o dłoni Deana na policzku Michaela, rozpaczliwie pragnąc, by ten obraz wymazał wizję noża w klatce piersiowej ich ojca. Po części się to udaje.  
  
Dean nie wygląda na tak zawstydzonego jak ostatnim razem, tak jakby wiedział, że Sam nie odczyta jego gestu jako romantycznego. Sam nie odczytuje. Doskonale wie, co to było — szukanie normalności, muśnięcie czegoś, co nie jest związane z łowami i co nie ma pojęcia, że wpatruje się w oczy łowcy. W oczy kogoś, kto zabije własnego ojca.  
  
_Przestań_ , upomina się w myślach.  _To już nie jest ojciec. To jest potwór. Wujek Bobby mówił, że jego priorytety zmieniły się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Ojciec umarł na polowaniu dwa dni temu._  
  
Kiedy wracają do motelu, niosąc noże w niewielkiej czarnej torbie, którą znaleźli w bagażniku impali, John wciąż śpi. Przeprowadzenie próby nie zajmuje im wiele czasu, muszą tylko wyjąć broń z miniwalizki i uważać, by John się nie obudził, ale dają radę. Zatrzymują się dopiero wtedy, kiedy już-już mają dotknąć ostrzem zimnej skóry.  
  
Światło wpadające przez okno odbija się od tafli metalu, a Sam, ściskając rączkę noża, waha się. Spojrzenia jego i Deana spotykają się na kilka sekund i Sam wreszcie, powoli i nie odrywając oczu od brata, dotyka gołej ręki Johna. Dopiero po jakichś dwóch sekundach obaj równocześnie spoglądają na dłoń.  
  
Ciało przy nożu mieni się na zielono. To chłodny odcień, jasny, prawie pistacjowy, nieco mdły, ale niebrzydki. Mimo że matowy, da się powiedzieć, że lekko lśni.  
  
Sam błyskawicznie odrywa ostrze, a Dean przyciska sobie rękę do ust, by nie wydać żadnego dźwięku. Kiedy Dean patrzy na ojca — z twarzą zastygłą w przerażeniu, Sam szapie torbę i chowa w niej nóż, a potem upycha ją pod swoje łóżko i macha na Deana, by ten także odsunął się od... nie od ojca. Od nieumarłego. Od potwora.  
  
Wpycha Deanowi w ręce „Annę Kareninę”, a sam bierze „W drodze”, mimo że już czytał tę książkę. Bezwiednie bawi się zakładką Deana, biletem do wesołego miasteczka upapranym lodami lukrecjowymi; litery w książce przeskakują mu między oczami i nie dociera do niego sens słów, które czyta, ale nie przejmuje się tym i brnie dalej, kartka za kartką, starając się wyglądać jak najmniej podejrzanie. Zerka na Deana; ten zdaje się wpatrywać pusto w pierwszą stronę, jego oczy są nieruchome i szeroko rozwarte. Dopiero po kilkunastu minutach Sam słyszy szelest przewracanej kartki, a kiedy spogląda na brata, widzi, że ten zaczął naprawdę czytać.  
  
Po godzinie takiej farsy łóżko Johna skrzypi, a on sam otwiera oczy.  
  
Sam wstrzymuje oddech, patrząc na ojca, jednak po chwili się reflektuje i wraca do czytania. Dean nerwowo poprawia się na łóżku, wierci się raz za razem, ale chyba dociera do niego, by nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, więc nieruchomieje.  
  
John wstaje, przeciąga się i przeskakuje spojrzeniem od jednego syna do drugiego. Sam czuje dreszcze biegnące mu po kręgosłupie. Dean na swoim łóżku ponownie poprawia pozycję.  
  
— Głodni? — pyta John i podchodzi do stolika, gdzie leży kartka zostawiona tam przez Sama, zanim wyjechali do biblioteki. Bierze ją do ręki i zaczyna czytać: — „Wzięliśmy impalę, żeby pojechać do biblioteki. Wrócimy za jakąś godzinę, teraz jest za dziesięć druga. Sam i Dean”. — Unosi brwi. — Hmm — mruczy. — Jedliście coś po drodze?  
  
— Tak — mówi szybko Sam. Nie jest w stanie myśleć o jedzeniu, żołądek zaciska mu się w ciasny supeł, a szybkie spojrzenie na Deana upewnia go w tym, że podjął dobrą decyzję, kłamiąc. Dean też nie ma ochoty nic jeść. — Kupiliśmy chińszczyznę.  
  
John patrzy na Sama przez kilka długich sekund, a Sam zaczyna z przerażeniem zastanawiać się, czy nieumarli potrafią wyczuć fałsz w głosie. Jeśli wujek Bobby zapomniał im tego powiedzieć i jeśli John teraz wychwyci oszustwo...  
  
— Dobrze — mówi jednak ojciec i uśmiecha się, nie odsłaniając zębów. — Miałem was wziąć do jakiejś knajpki, ale skoro tak... A ja nie jestem głodny — dodaje i bierze głębszy wdech, przymykając oczy.  
  
Dean wydaje z siebie jakiś nieokreślony dźwięk, coś jak pisk albo jak jęk. John przenosi na niego spojrzenie.  
  
— To przez książkę — odpowiada brat, unosząc wyżej „Annę Kareninę”, tak by ojciec mógł ją zobaczyć. — Jest bardzo dobra, ale... właśnie ubili bohatera, którego polubiłem.  
  
John parska śmiechem.  
  
— Szybko — komentuje, patrząc znacząco na powieść. Sam widzi, że Dean zdołał przeczytać dopiero kilka stron, a choć nigdy nie czytał „Anny Kareniny”, wie, że śmierć jakiegoś bohatera to tylko wymysł Deana. — Ale takie bywają książki — dodaje.  
  
Dean kiwa głową. Tata sięga po pilot i włącza telewizor. Przez lata wspólnego dzielenia pokojów motelowych we trójkę Sam i Dean wykształcili w sobie umiejętność ignorowania otoczenia, kiedy czytają, więc z powodzeniem mogli zanurzać się w słowie pisanym, podczas gdy ich ojciec oglądał telewizję, mamrotał pod nosem, uzupełniając swój dziennik informacjami z polowania, słuchał muzyki lub rozmawiał przez telefon. Tak jest i tym razem; dźwięki telewizora — chyba jakiś kabaret, dostrzega Sam kątem oka, słysząc cichy śmiech ojca od czasu do czasu — przepływają obok niego, a on ich nie rejestruje. Usilnie wpatruje się w słowa i mimo że dociera do niego co trzecie zdanie, to i tak brnie. Dean nie wychyla się zza swojej książki.  
  
Po prawie czterech godzinach John wyłącza odbiornik i jeszcze raz się przeciąga. Sam nie odrywa wzroku od swojej powieści, ale słyszy świst, gdy tata powoli wciąga powietrze.  
  
— Idę pod prysznic, a potem w wyro — komunikuje John, wstając z łóżka. — To polowanie naprawdę mnie wyczerpało. — Zaczyna grzebać w torbie w poszukiwaniu ręcznika. Wstaje, zarzuca go sobie na ramię i kieruje się ku łazience, ale zatrzymuje się przy drzwiach i odwraca przodem do chłopaków. — Jutro rano... — zaczyna, przeskakując między nimi wzrokiem, i ledwie dostrzegalnie oblizuje usta — ...wyruszymy w drogę. Do Teksasu. Znalazłem polowanie.  
  
— Tak? — pyta Dean trochę pewniejszym głosem.  
  
— Tak — potwierdza tata. — Jakiś duch, zwykła sprawa, ale musimy się tym zająć.  
  
Sam wie, że ojciec kłamie. Według Bobby'ego John planuje zaatakować ich jutro rano, kiedy jego głód narośnie i kiedy będzie wyspany. Ale mimo wszystko kiwa głową i wraca do „W drodze”, mając — złudną, wie to, ale wciąż ją ma — nadzieję, że to wszystko okaże się tylko złym snem.  
  
Podczas prysznica Sam zerka na wannę, w której razem z Deanem spalą ciało potwora. Wzdryga się i kończy mycie szybciej niż zwykle, ale lokalizuje czujnik wykrywania dymu i przecina odpowiedni kabel.  
  
Kiedy wszyscy trzej leżą już w łóżkach, John zasypia jako pierwszy. Zaczyna chrapać po kilku minutach, podczas których Sam powstrzymuje się przed nerwowymi, głębokimi oddechami, i stale obserwuje Johna, czasem tylko zerka na Deana. Oczy Deana w mrokach nocy błyszczą jasno, rozwarte i prawie wytrzeszczone, i Sam widzi je wyraźnie, gdy jego własne źrenice dostosowują się do ciemności. Klatka piersiowa brata unosi się w równym rytmie, ale Sam jest w stanie dostrzec strach przesiąkający całe jego ciało.  
  
— Tato? — pyta cicho po kilkunastu minutach.  
  
Dean rzuca mu przerażone spojrzenie.  
  
—  _Bobby kazał czekać godzinę_  — artykułuje bezgłośnie.  
  
John tylko chrapie raz, krotko.  
  
Sam przenosi wzrok na Deana i zaczyna wysuwać się spod kołdry. Ojciec nadal śpi jak zabity. Nozdrza Deana falują, ale chłopak unosi swoją kołdrę i także wstaje. Kiedy Sam sięga pod łóżko, by wyciągnąć torbę z dwoma brązowymi nożami, Dean łapie go za rękę.  
  
— Ciszej — mówi takim szeptem, że aż prawie bezgłośnie.  
  
Torba wysuwa się spod posłania Sama bezszelestnie. Sam zapobiegawczo nie zasunął jej na suwak, tak by dźwięk zamka błyskawicznego nie obudził Johna. Gdy dotyka zimnego ostrza, przechodzi go dreszcz.  
  
— Weź oba. — Ten sam niemożebnie cichy szept ze strony Deana.  
  
Sam nie wyjmuje noży jedną ręką, bojąc się, ze ich szczęk mógłby zbudzić Johna. Podaje pierwszy sztylet Deanowi, a ten chwyta go pewnie, mimo że ręka drży mu niekontrolowanie. Drugi nóż Sam chwyta za rękojeść i odbiera broń Deanowi. Dean jest biały na twarzy, wpatrując się w ostrza.  
  
Sam stawia krok za krokiem ostrożnie. Pamięta, że podłoga nie skrzypi, ale nie chce robić niepotrzebnego hałasu. Czuje ciepło ciała Deana, gdy ten sunie za nim, trzymając się blisko pleców Sama, i kiedy obaj podchodzą do łóżka taty, zatrzymują się jednocześnie.  
  
Twarz Johna jest spokojna. Jego usta są rozchylone tak jak zawsze podczas snu, oddech świszczy ledwie słyszalnie. Kołdra zawinęła się przy twarzy i jej brzeg opiera się o policzek mężczyzny, a cienka poszewka faluje delikatnie od wydychanego powietrza. W czerni nocy, w tym ciepłym mroku pożerającym całe otoczenie prawie nie widać woskowej bladości skóry ojca.  
  
Sam, trzymając po jednym nożu w każdej ręce, zaciska dłonie na rękojeściach i zerka do tylu, na Deana. Dean wpatruje się w Johna jak urzeczony.  
  
— Podejdź... z drugiej... strony... — udaje się Samowi wyszeptać; jego głos nie jest tak cichy jak Deana, ale też ledwie słyszalny.  
  
Kiedy Dean przez kilka sekund nie reaguje, Sam unosi rękę wyżej, by dźgnąć go delikatnie w brzuch, ale wtedy brat przełyka ślinę — nieoczekiwany głośny dźwięk, który niemal rozdziera tę czarną ciszę, która ich spowija — i okrąża łóżko. Staje po drugiej stronie i wreszcie przenosi wzrok na Sama. Ma oczy jak przerażony zając oświetlony reflektorami samochodu gdzieś w środku nocy w lesie.  
  
Sam rzuca znaczące spojrzenie na ręce Johna. Dean unosi dłonie; te przez chwilę drżą jak osika na wietrze i Sam zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy dadzą sobie radę, czy nie lepiej by było wziąć impalę i odjechać gdzieś w silną dal, ale wtedy Dean zaciska ręce w pięści i opanowuje drżenie. Przymyka oczy, a kiedy je otwiera, jego wzrok wygląda na pewniejszy, bardziej skupiony. Dean jest teraz łowcą.  
  
Sam przypomina sobie słowa Bobby'ego o trzymaniu żuchwy nieumarłego, więc odkłada jeden nóż na swoje łóżko, stojące tuż obok, i ściska drugi mocniej.  
  
— Żuchwa — szepcze, widząc pytające spojrzenie Deana.  
  
Dean potakuje.  
  
Patrzą na siebie i Sam, bezgłośnie, zaczyna artykułować:  
  
—  _Trzy._  
  
Dean otwiera usta i mimo że w jego oczach nie widać chęci wycofania się, to jednak jest w nich jakaś niepewność.  
  
—  _Dwa._  
  
Niepewność prawie całkiem znika, gdy Dean pochyla się nad ciałem Johna niżej i układa dłonie nad jego rękami.  
  
—  _Jeden._  
  
Jeszcze tylko sekunda.  
  
—  _Teraz._  
  
Wszystko dzieje się zbyt szybko. Dean gwałtownie łapie ręce Johna i przyciska je do jego boków, a Sam wbija nóż w miejsce, gdzie pod ciałem jeszcze dwa dni temu biło serce, a drugą ręką chwyta żuchwę Johna, uważając na usta — ugryzienie jest jadowite, pamięta. Przez dwie upiorne sekundy nic się nie dzieje i dopiero wtedy zaczyna się armagedon.  
  
John otwiera oczy.  
  
_Nieumarły_  otwiera oczy.  
  
Sam wie, że ich ojciec jest silny, ale i tak zaskakuje go moc, którą musi włożyć, by nadal przytrzymywać szczękę taty w miejscu. Dean sapie głośno; ten dźwięk przepływa Samowi między uszami i ledwo osiada w umyśle, bo Sam skupia się na ściskaniu noża jedną ręką i powstrzymywaniu ojca od gryzienia drugą. John wije się w łóżku, pręży na wszystkie strony, aż rękojeść wyślizguje się Samowi z dłoni i wtedy, niemal odruchowo, wolną rękę Sam wykorzystuje do złapania żuchwy Johna.  
  
— Trzymaj nóż! — warczy Dean; jego głos jest tak przepełniony przerażeniem i niemal piszczący, że Sam prawie go nie rozpoznaje.  
  
Łapie broń ponownie, zaczyna nim kręcić w jedną i w drugą stronę, tak jak powiedział im Bobby; nie ma krwi.  _Krew już mu nie płynie w żyłach, więc nie będzie tryskała_ , przypomina sobie słowa Bobby'ego.  
  
Widzi, jak Dean trzyma ręce ojca i przyciska je do jego boków, jak bardzo musi prężyć ramiona, by dać radę to zrobić, i przypomina sobie delikatny ruch dłoni brata, gdy ten zakładał Michaelowi kosmyk włosów za ucho.  
  
John wyje. Nie jak wilkołak w czasie pełni, bardziej jak ranne zwierzę, czym, jak uświadamia sobie Sam, przecież jest. Może nie zwierzęciem dosłownie, ale jego umysł jest teraz umysłem stworzenia, które chce pożerać i które poluje.  _Jak kot_ , myśli Sam.  _Zarzynamy go jak kota_. Wycie potwora noszącego martwe ciało Johna nie jest na tyle głośne, by zaalarmować obsługę hotelową, głównie dlatego, że Sam wciąż zaciska dłoń na żuchwie ojca, ale i tak unosi wszystkie włoski na ciele Sama i przechodzi przez niego dreszczem na kręgosłupie.  
  
Dean pręży mięśnie, podczas gdy Sam kręci nożem jeszcze raz, jeszcze tylko jeden raz, aż wreszcie cielsko nieruchomieje. Szeroko rozwarte oczy nieumarłego błyszczą w ciemności jak dwa małe reflektory.  
  
Jest trochę krwi na koszulce w miejscu, z którego wystaje ostrze. Sam gapi się na nią w milczeniu, w szoku, w niejakim przerażeniu, a Dean gdzieś w tle pociąga nosem. Kiedy Sam przenosi wzrok na brata, widzi, że ten odsunął się od łóżka i już nie ściska rąk Johna.  
  
— Benzyna — mówi Sam. Nie musi już szeptać, ale nadal to robi. — Idź do impali i przynieś kanister benzyny — poleca Deanowi. — Tylko włóż go do torby, to nikt nie będzie pytał, co robisz w nocy z benzyną.  
  
Dean nic nie odpowiada, ale bierze z podłogi czarną miniwalizkę, w której trzymali brązowe noże, zaciska palce na uchwycie, aż mu bieleją, i wychodzi z pokoju. Sam nie przenosi wzroku na Johna. Nie ma odwagi.  
  
Dopiero kiedy Dean wraca, wciąż tak samo milczący, z twarzą białą wzorem zaciśniętych palców, razem zaczynają ciągnąć ciało do łazienki. Idzie im topornie, jak po grudzie, ledwo dają radę. Gdy wreszcie blady trup cały znajduje się za drzwiami do łazienki, Sam puszcza rękę ojca, za którą trzymał go, ciągnąc, i sięga po hotelowy ręcznik. Jasny, miękki, z wyszytym logiem hotelu, w dotyku nijak nieprzypominający zimnego, woskowego ciała nieumarłego. Wyciera wannę z wody; żaden z nich, o ile wie, nie brał kąpieli, wszyscy zadowalali się prysznicem, ale małe krople tryskały we wszystkie strony i osiadły także na chłodnym metalu pomalowanym na biało. Zatyka odpływ korkiem. Odwraca się do Deana; brat wciąż trzyma dłoń ojca, zaciska palce kurczowo, i Sam przypomina sobie odstającą, nagą nogę Deana leżącą na łóżku, kiedy ten spadł z posłania i leżał, obolały i zaplątany w kołdrę.  
  
Razem, ledwo dając radę, wtaczają cielsko do wanny.  
  
Sam wyjmuje nóż i wrzuca do umywalki, żeby później go obmyć z zakrzepłej krwi.  
  
Ciało leży w bezruchu, kiedy Sam odkręca kanister i zaczyna polewać je benzyną. Dean stoi obok nieruchomo, wpatrując się w rozgrywającą się przed jego oczami scenę, ale kiedy Samowi kończy się benzyna w pojemniku, wychodzi z pokoju i wraca z pudelkiem zapałek.  
  
Sam wyjmuje jedną; ręce drżą mu niekontrolowanie, ale nie na tyle mocno, by nie dał rady potrzeć drewienkiem po boku opakowania. Zapałka bucha ogniem i wtedy chłopak rzuca ją na martwe ciało w wannie.  
  
Ciało staje w płomieniach błyskawicznie. Powietrze wypełnia się smrodem i dymem, mięsko skwierczy. Obaj stoją blisko wanny, więc czują gorąc buchający od ognia, a Sam orientuje się, że po twarzy płyną my łzy. Wielkie jak groch, obfite, mokre łzy. Odwraca się do Deana, on też płacze.  
  
Po kilkunastu minutach ciało marnieje tak, że zostają tylko czarne, nadwęglone kości.  
  
— Idź po młotek do samochodu — mówi Sam. — Tylko weź znów torbę.  
  
Dean posłusznie znika i wraca po jakimś czasie, ściskając narzędzie w lewej dłoni. Sam wyrywa mu je z ręki i zaczyna kruszyć brudne gnaty na proszek, czując na plecach wwiercający się w niego wzrok Deana.  
  
Wyjmuje korek i odkręca wodę, gdy kończy, a ciemny pył zaczyna spływać do odpływu i znikać. Chwilę później nie ma po nim śladu.  
  
Z zapłakanymi twarzami, wyczerpani i przerażeni idą do łóżek. Sam tylko myje ręce; woda, brudna od pyłu ze zwęglonych kości, chlapie na brązowy nóż leżący w umywalce, wciąż utytłany ciemną krwią.  
  
Adrenalina opada i sami nie wiedzą, kiedy zasypiają.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Jeśli ktoś nie wie, to [taka czapka](http://list.lisimg.com/image/7172765/500full.jpg) nazywa się beanie (szukałam dobrego polskiego odpowiednika tego słowa, ale nie znalazłam). I owszem, na zdjęciu Jared Padalecki.  
> 2\. Inspiracją do napisania Michaela jako jasnoniebieskowłosego było [to opowiadanie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8094304), ale Michael i Alex (z podlinkowanego fika) oprócz włosów nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego, Michael to postać wymyślona całkowicie przeze mnie.  
> 3\. Ha, to akurat kanon! Nie pamiętam odcinka (chyba 5x07), ale wiem, że kiedyś pokazali, że Sam po prostu wymiata w pokera.  
> 4\. Tak pro forma: w większości stanów w USA alkohol można kupować dopiero po skończeniu 21 lat.  
> 5\. „Shapeshifter” to „zmiennokształtny”, ale za nic w świecie nie pasowało mi użycie słowa „zmiennokształtny” — no dobra, trochę pasowało, ale „shapeshifter” o wiele bardziej! Procentowo wychodziło to tak:  
> * shapeshifter (95%)  
> * zmiennokształtny (4%)  
> * wybrać innego potwora i zmieniać konstrukcję całej rozmowy (0,8%)  
> * rzucić pisanie tekstu (0,2%).  
> Sami rozumiecie.


End file.
